Always and Forever
by brookie905
Summary: Bonnie was alive 1000 yrs ago, alongside the originals but with a series of an unfortunate event's took her to a whole new world that lead her into living 3 different life's in different centuries with one goal kill the originals. with the originals whole again, they are shocked to find a girl who they held so dear but questions are being raised on on who she is and her purpose
1. Chapter 1

(Vikings era, mystic falls)

_**She walked through the forest ground, gracefully like no other, her he smile widening with every step as she saw the man she was about to marry, to become one with. Holding her breath and counting every second till she would feel his gaze above hers, as they stood side by side. She walked towards her one love, a walk that seemed to take forever, but it did not matter to her as she was surrounded with the most important people in her life, she clung onto her brother's arm as they made their way. She was getting nervous now, what if he changed his mind? She kept thinking" please don't ever let fall" she whispered to her brother,**_

_**Placing his hand on hers he answered**_

_**"Never". Reassuring her that everything would be ok she turned her attention at her guest's as they all stood up for her, smiling lovingly at the sight. Her hair was loose, decorated with wild flowers, blowing with the night sky. Her lover reached for her hands grabbing them, helping her stand on the deck of an arc in the middle of the woods. She was stunning absolutely magnificent and she was about to be his. Out of everyone in the village she choose him, she loved him, the only one to do so truly outside his family. **_

_**"We are here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony, as they have decided they want to become one as their hearts have and belong to one another until the end of time. Do you niklaus mackelson take kara Bennett to be lawful wedded wife in for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"**_

_**" I do"**_

"_**And Do you Kara Bennett take niklaus mickelson to be lawful wedded husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I do"**_

_**"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one for eternity, one flesh, one blood, one life. Look up at one another and say the words."**_

_**"Father, smith, warrior, mother, maiden, crone, stranger. I am hers and she is mine, from this day and until the end of my days" they both repeat smiling upon each other their marriage was now sealed with a kiss and the exchanging of rings. They receive applauds, from the family.**_

_**Rebekah is the first to come running and congratulate the newlyweds "I cannot believe that I can actually call you my sister for the real this time."**_

_**"Welcome to the family little sister" kol says hugging her tightly. "Now all you have to do is tell mummy"**_

"_**It is not our mother you should be worried about" Kara' brother interrupts "it's your parents. Niklaus was promised to another remember"**_

_**"You do not need to remind us that, Malcolm. I am aware of that" Nik did not want to upset his father anymore than he has already done, disobeying him and marrying Kara was definitely going to start some sparks but he loved her so much that even his father could not scare him off this time. **_

_**"Then what are you going to do? You cannot marry the other girl as well; it is not fair on neither her nor my sister"**_

_**" I know, and we know what we are going to do and if that does not work then we have another plan to carry out" Kara smiles a small smile to her new brothers and sister before turning her attention to the youngest of the Mickleson clang. **_

_**"Why hello there. You happy that we are now family"**_

_**"Yes, today's the best day ever, all you a have to do now is have a baby and everything will be complete!" The other laughs at his words. Henrik always had a way of making everything seem so perfect even when its wasn't and she loved him for it. He had a mixture of all his siblings in him that made him bearable." I just wish my mother and father would approve, so we wouldn't keep it a secret"**_

_**"I know, but it won't be for long" bonnie assures him with a warm smile.**_

_**"-This is usually the part where we laugh and dance to music but considering this is a secret we will have to call it a night, well for us anyway. I have a feeling that the fun of your wedding day has just began. Do tell me if you prefer me to my brother later on so I can take his place"**_

"_**KOL!" Klaus shouts he was now in a fit of anger towards his younger brother, who just had his signature smirk plastered on him. **_

_**"You two are not going to...um...you know...seal it tonight are you" Malcolm asks concerned for his sister.**_

_**"Malcolm!" Kara shouts embarrassed by her brothers assumption of tonight" that has nothing to do with you, I am now married"**_

_**"Yes I know that, but... Could you not wait at least another night?" Rebekah saw the embarrassment in her new sister's eyes and decided to get rid of the two boys before anything else happened.**_

_**Klaus and Kara started laughing as soon as they were alone "that's my family" he states**_

_**"That's OUR family" she correct smiling at her he couldn't help but kiss her, she looked absolutely ravishing in the moons light. Taking her by the hand he lead her through the forest" where are we going" she asks **_

_**" You have no sense of adventure, even though it's not that exiting" their trail stops at a small cottage in the middle of nowhere " Finn and Elijah done a bit of negotiating, and found us a place to stay for the night. For us to...um... Have some time together"**_

_**"Oh just that" Kara teases **_

_**"Well, what did you have in mind?"**_

_**" Well" she move in closer to him, her hands tracing his muscular frame" I can show you better than I can tell you" she moves in for a kiss. Its starts of soft slow and gentle but quickly became ruff and fast. His hands roamed through her body before picking her up bridal style. Their lips still entangling with one another. He walks towards the door and kicks it down not wanting to stop her in order to do so. They reach inside of the house as he drops her to her feet, pushing her roughly upon the wall. He lifted up her chin and swooped down, capturing her mouth. His tongue traces along her lips, begging for entrance which she soon allows. Their tongues move together in perfect harmony, as He picks her up, with her legs now tightly around his waist. She drops flat down on their bed, her heart pounding like never before, he take one long glance at the beauty in front of him, she sits herself up, as she watches him with intense eyes , he raises his hands towards her, his fingers in locked with her curly hair." I love you" he admits it sounded more like a plea; he sounded so venerable at that moment that she wanted to cry.**_

"_**And I you, always and forever, Nik"**_

"_**That's all I ever need to know" he tells her with a smile so genuine and honest. She reaches for his shirts and pulls him towards her body. Leaning down, he kisses her deeply, as she moans at the taste of his mouth. Slowly, Klaus starts to undo the front of her dress, once untying the laces he slips the gown off her leaving her bare and UN hidden. Gazing down at her He pulls back, looking down into her green orbs. "Do you have any idea of the beauty in which you possess inside and out?" He said, caressing her face.**_

"_**Do you have any idea of the beauty YOU possess?" She asks, making him. Chuckle and shake his head.**_

_**"Nothing that compares to you" he says in a serious tone. Pulling back, he takes off his shirt, he leaves trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, and downwards. Moans escaped from her lips, as he finally began to ride her gently. He was always gentle with, always afraid of hurting her one way or another. In this he was afraid of breaking a small frame. Let alone, this was the best night of his life and hers. She was now truly his and his alone. Someone whom he didn't have to share, someone who belonged to him, and he who belonged to her. Never in his life had he felt this with anyone, and never again he will. He took pleasure in knowing that he is and always will be the only man to see her in this form. To wake up next to her for the rest of their lives.**_

_**Morning had come quickly for the newly couple, as the night, their special night didn't seem enough they wished for more time, time that wasn't in they're hands. Kara's eyes started to flutter as she began to wake from her dream, it felt so surreal. She was married to the one who possessed her heart. She turns her head slightly to find him sleeping so peacefully, his beautiful blue eyes where tightly shut and his golden hair spread across his face. He was angelic. She studied him so closely, counted every freckle, every eye lash, which stood gracefully between his eyes.**_

_**"Stop staring" he groans**_

"_**I was not staring" she defended "I was merely, gazing" **_

"_**What's the difference? They're both quite disturbing"**_

"_**One of them happens to be romantic" Klaus groans at her remark, whilst Kara just smiles knowing she's won. Klaus takes one last look at her, to find her still observing him, laughing he turns his head and places his pillow on top to cover his face. Kara quickly tries to tackle with her husband and rip the damn thing from his arms. He being stronger than her did not help as the only thing she managed to do was find she unable to move from beneath him. "Ok, fine you win, I will not try and take your pillow away" **_

_**"Thank, you" he puts his arms around her as she moves toward him and begins to draw circles on his chest.**_

"_**We did it". He stops playing with her hair and looks down at her.**_

"_**You didn't believe we could?"**_

"_**No, not this quick". Her honesty did break him a bit, but he could not blame her for he felt the same way. "You still have not said, about what we would do if our parents disapproved, if your father disapproved"**_

_**"We run, it's not like he would miss me, everything I do will become a disappointment to him, everything I am is a burden. He can't control my life forever" Kara saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke, he was going to run from his family for her, she sat herself up on the bed the covering her breast with the covers and thought hard, she knew that there was more chance of them running away then mickel greeting them with open arms. Klaus just laid there watching her in her deep thoughts caressing her bare back.**_

_**"You're going to leave, if you leave then, what of those who would miss you. Your mother, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, kol, henrik...even my brother" Klaus laughs at the last name mentioned, he'd never thought that he and Malcolm would ever see eye to eye but they managed to.**_

_**"WE are going to leave, if WE leave then there will those who would miss us, our mothers and brothers and sisters." She finally turn to see him her eyes never meeting his, he lifts up her chin until their eyes lock. "But they will understand they'll know that we will still love them. And as long as I have you, nothing else matters. I love you, and that's all I really know and will ever need. I will look after you, I promise give you anything you need all you have to do is trust in me"**_

_**"I already do" she smiles at him. Her love for him was growing fast and too much one would say. Her small fragile heart was so full of love and happiness that she was afraid it wouldn't handle it and simply burst out, for all those to see. With every look, every touch, kiss and words that he gave, she loved more. He picked her up and moved her onto his lap and began tracing soft kisses up and down her neck, pulling her neck back she began moaning once more.**_

_**"We have a good few minutes before we have to leave, what would you like to do to pass the time?" He asks kissing her bare shoulders**_

_**"Do you really have to ask?" Grabbing her roughly by her waist, he being to kiss her hungrily before slamming her down onto the bed causing to shriek. **_

_**Hours later the two decide to descend on different paths so they will not be seen entering the village, with one another. Kara took her time going back to the village she decided to pick up fresh fruit from the trees and wild flowers from the river to take back home as evidence to why she was out early. She took out the ripped material and basket which she found at the cottage, she placed the material on top of her wedding dress to hide it from those who looked, and she then laid the fruit on top of it then, finally the flowers she had picked. She finally made her way to the village. Somehow walking through this town, she felt different then she had before. And it wasn't just her, others knew it to.**_

"_**Kara!" Shouted a female voice Kara turns her head to see her blonde friend who greats her with open arms **_

_**"Why hello there, sister how are you one this fine day?" Kara asks linking arms with her**_

"_**Why thanking for asking, sister. It is nice to have someone genuinely interested in my feelings and is whom I can now say is actually related to me" the two girls laugh as they make their way through the village. "I do not know about you, but I am never going to tire hearing that word"**_

"_**And what word might that be, sister?" The two pause in search of new jewellery from the market "Is Nik home yet?"**_

"_**Yes, unlike mother, father did not even realise that he was gone, mother kept quiet so he wouldn't get in trouble"**_

"_**Speaking of mothers I have to run to mine, I have a full explanation to give"**_

"_**Knowing ayanna, I wish you the up most luck"**_

_**Kara opens the door slowly trying not to give anything away to suggest her appearance. "Kara? Is that you?"**_

"_**Yes, mother"**_

"_**Where were you last night?"**_

"_**I am sorry, I was with Rebekah and lost track of time. I woke at dawn unable to sleep and decided to go for a walk and picked these for you" Kara presents her mother with the wild flowers she had picked. "Vervain are you favourite ones, are they not" **_

"_**How old do you think I am?"**_

_**"I beg your pardon"**_

_**"I did not believe anything in which you have told me. The only thing that I know is that my child is all grown up and no longer a maiden" Kara's eyes widen at her mother last words. "Do not try and deny it my child, the spirits talk as do we"**_

"_**What else did they say?" **_

_**"That you are married. To Esther's boy"**_

"_**Mother...-"**_

_**"- I know why you did it and its ok. I just wish I was there to see you off. As long as you're happy, I am. You know that he was to marry that tatia girl. Mickel will never allow it, his pride controls his judgment. And you would have to run if u to want to be with one another. Now at least go and put on the dress your hiding in the basket, so I can pretend I was there" touched by her mother word, she did as she was told.**_

"_**Wait, does Esther know about our marriage?"**_

"_**I only assume she does. do not worry she will keep it from Mickel, as will I. Kara I know you do not think she loves niklaus, but she does more than you know, a bond between a mother and her child is strong and uncompeling. And you will understand that one day, when you carry a newborn in your arms for the first time" **_

(Present day)

"No Caroline, that is not about to happen...no... Care you are not about to hook me up with your cousin. I am so done dating my friends family, Jeremy was a one off ok... Yeah but still. Hey, we talk about something else please...thank you. Yes I know about the ball that's being hosted and before you ask i am not going... I'll tell why coz I wasn't invited and not that I would even go if I was This is the only time they're going to behave I might as well get my school work done coz I'm falling...Yeah a B+ is falling. I need the grades to get into med...still-hey wait someone is at the door" bonnie rushes to the door in the PJ to find no-one standing there for her to greet. In fact the only thing there was an envelope picking it up she read the inscription it carried.

'Bonnie Bennett

You are here invited to the

Mickelson ball to celebrate the

Reuniting of our family please do

Attend'

"Umm care, the ball that you're talking about does that happen to be the mickelson ball?...yeah I just got it and no I'm not going.

(The mall)

"I can't believe I let you talk in me in into going"

"Come on bons it will be great, unfortunately, my mother think I shouldn't go and it's a waste of time"

"Well I agree with her, wait aren't u gonna buy a dress too?"

"Already got one, Klaus thought it would be nice to go out and buy one hand"

"-And you think it's gorgeous"

"Yeah, but I'm never going to admit it"

"Don't need to, he already knows"

"Hey how are you doing?...I mean after the spell you done last night, you shouldn't be here, this was a stupid idea, you should be resting"

"I'm ok, you know me, and I've been through much worst I get through it"

"But you shouldn't be. Let's go back home watch bad movies and eat fast food and just talk, we haven't done that in ages. And before you say anything, Elena will be fine she got both Salvatore keeping an eye on her and Klaus isn't about to let anything happen to his personal blood source"

"That spell was massive, it exhausted me but I need to know what or who was inside and as long as they stay out of my way I won't have a reason to set their rotting ass's on fire" laughing at her friends last words toward the vampires, Caroline swings her arms around her petite friend and directs her to the store. Tired

"Received loud and clear, miss Bennett"

(Boarding house)

"Are you seriously about to give Elena the pass?!"

"What?! She wants to go, you know as well, as I that when she made up her mind there's no going back. We might as well save the arguments and work on a plan to keep her safe"

"Fine but who is going to take her?"

"You take her since you're so phethicially desperate too. I'm not about to walk into that party with her arm in arm with both Salvatore brothers"

"Well that's a shame; we can turn it into a game like we always did. Let's see if you can find a date beautiful then mine though I doubt it"

"Don't hold your breath Damon there are girls out there far beautiful then Elena, and I know just the one to ask."

"What about this one"

"No, bonnie it looks cheap u need to look expensive! hey what about this one it looks tight, it might hurt but u look gorgeous!"

"You know what else might hurt? My bank account!"

"Fine ok, something not about 900$ got it"

"900$ for one night, u crazy!"

"Bonnie I am appalled your telling me that I haven't taught u anything since freshman year?! Always keep the tags on so u can return it, remember I masquerade dress? 1200$ and my mom never knew... This one?" Caroline waves it around in favour

"No, it's too much; it will look like I'm trying too hard"

"Good point, there is nothing here!"

"-Well I can help with that ladies" both girls turn to face no other than Stefan Salvatore

"What do you want?"

"A date, how about you Bennett what do you say?"

"I say no, shouldn't Elena be your date or both your dates I should say"

"I'm going to let Damon take her out for a spin, I thought it would help in seeing that she isn't all that"

"How thoughtful of you (!)"

"Just one of my many flaws, so what do you say?"

"You still in ripper mood?"

"Is that a problem? Of course it is. But hey I will be on my best behaviour and I will be the best date you have or ever will be on. Scouts honour"

"You gonna pay for her dress?" Caroline interrupts receiving a glare from the witch. To think her own friend would sell her out just like that "what? He said he would help"

"Yes no matter the price, you will look like the fairest one there"

"Then she'll take it" Caroline stretches her arms out to Stefan as a way of sealing the deal

".This shop is terrible if you are going to be my date, you need the best of the best, meaning you need to get out of this store" Stefan leads the two girls out of the door and out of mystic falls. After a 30 minute journeys the stop right outside a small, old looking shop.

"Stefan it's not even open!" Caroline screams

"Give me a break Blondie I am no physic"

"Even if you were it wouldn't help hide you stupidity"

"Watch it; I have no emotions now remember. So there is nothing stopping from breaking a branch and stuffing it right down that shallow heart of yours. Understood?" Caroline was a about to speak. But stopped at the sight of Stefan coming closer to her.

"So what do we do now?" Bonnie asks to get rid of the tension

"Nothing. We just go in"

"But it's closed!"

"But I'm a vampire!" Stefan knocks on the door and waits for the owner to open. A old lady approaches them with her warm smile

"I never thought I'd see the day. Stefan Salvatore, it's been a good 60 years has it not". She looks behind his shoulders to see Caroline and bonnie. "Still a ladies' man I can see"

"What! No Stefan is just a friend" bonnie assure

"So that's what you call them these day. My granddaughter always says the same thing"

"Well don't you look gorgeous, not a day over 40 I say, done well for yourself too"

"Hmm. cut to the chase what is it that you want, you don't come and visit your old flames for nothing"

"Ok. Straight to the point. You haven't changed"

"You have"

"Elizabeth, I know we haven't seen each other for a good six decades but I was wandering if u could do me a favour"

"And what might that be?"

"No one has style these days and this girl" he point to bonnie " needs a dress to bring out the beauty she has, and I know you're the one to do it so what do u say, care to help an old friend?"

"I'm sorry we are closed"

"Come on, lizzy don't go crushing a man heart"

"Ironic considering. You haven't got one... No one's called me lizzy in years. Go on then but I'm going to cost u double"

"Worth every cent, doll"

(Mikaelson mansion)

Rebekah mikaelson finally had her mother and all her brothers with her once more. She should of been happy but she wasn't they were still two people missing from they're family. A family that can never truly be whole again. She goes in search of her brother, he had daggered her and the moment she was to punish him for the fault he had caused her and they're family she was stopped. Don't take it wrong. She was happy to see her mother once more, but in her mother's return another lie was appeared to her. She stopped at the door in the basement where her brother sat, pathetically drawing endless picture, of one Caroline Forbes, the dumb blonde bimbo in love with one of this hybrids." Isn't this a sight to see, the big bad wolf trying to buy the affections of a shallow princess by drawing her lovely pictures. How cute"

"Go bother someone else, bekah. I'm sure you're not completely intolerable"

"Why in a foul mood, brother? The blonde reject u too many times?"

"Not that it is any of you business"

"Do not be like that. I'm just interested in my brother's love life. You know I never thought I'd see you... Now what is it that, the younger's are saying now?...'Hang up' on a Girl, in such a long time. In fact the only girl, lived 1000 years ago, you remember her, Niklaus?... your wife"

Frustrated with his sister he Slams his work aside, now facing her "You going anywhere with this?"

" Nope, just making conversation"

" Well don't. Close the door on your way out would you" he tells her finally being able to look at her since she walked Rebekah did as and turned her heels, and stopped when Klaus zoomed in front of her, his hand placed firmly on the door, blocking her exist." don't ever go after Elena again, or next time I will make sure that Elijah, or anyone for that matter would be able to find you, understand?"

" Me killing Elena should be that last of your worries Nik. What do you think is going to happen when kol and Finn find about that Bennett witch, tonight"

" They won't Rebekah and do you know why because u r not saying anything she not invited and when they do, find out, well let's just say it will certainly not be tonight "

" I m not the one, dear brother you should be telling, why don't you check with mother on the guest she invited"

" What!?"

" It seems our brother will be seeing Miss Bennett tonight after all. So you better find a good explanation to why someone who should have died a thousand year ago, is here "

(Lizzy's store)

" I am not about to wear anything princessy or tight or massive for that matter, it's just not me"

" Something lose, a bit modern, maybe?" Izzy asks

" Yes! That will be nice"

" I have a dress that just flown in from Italy, only one. My granddaughter made it, it's what got her, her job. Its tight at the top to show your curves, then noting but flows down from your waist, the colour will bring out your eyes too"

" Ok let's try it "

" Would it make her look hot?" Stefan asks

"Yes it would make her look 'hot' "

Izzy brought out a dress, it was more beautiful then thought, and it was completely plain, but managed to look magnificent. Bonnie took it in her arms before running towards the dressing room to put it on.

" Bonnie you ready yet you've been there for ten minutes" Stefan was tired of shopping and it was only been less than a hour. He's phone starts to ring and see's it's his brother calling." Damon, what do you want?... No I am outside mystic falls visiting a friend... Look I haven't got time for you I need to go... So... Hey look until tonight the mickelsons are not my problem" he turned his phone of before his brother could say a word and turned around to see bonnie in her dress. She looked breath taking. The dress hugged her in all the right places, the dress was cut straight down to show off her side toned legs.

" Urgh, stop dribbling you pervert"

" Shut up Caroline!" He then turn to bonnie" wow you actually have boobs"

" Stefan!" All three women shout at him

" What?!" He asks innocently" you know what I'll wait outside, thanks for the dress izzy. Maybe we could go out sometime, you know for old times' sake" Caroline and bonnie look at one another appalled by the thought of his offer.

" My husband maybe old but he is build like a bulldozer, that and you look like my grandson, it simply won't work"

(Mikaelson mansion)

" Mother?!..Mother!" Klaus was furious. He already had too many shit to worry about, like making sure his family don't kill him or his chance at making his hybrids, but now his brothers where to find about her, about Kara, the women he would of died for, what if she really was Kara? What would they do if they found out the truth, what would she say to them?, to him?

" You called, niklaus?" Esther stood there watching her son, her smile so innocent yet sly.

" I thought you were going to handle them, you said we were to be a family again, yet I still have Rebekah roaming around this town, trying to kill my doppelganger, kol picking a fight with me every chance he gets, reminding me of what I done and why I did it in the first place. Then Rebekah tells me you invited the Bennett witch. I didn't want her anywhere near this ball"

" I have had a thousand years to be angry and heal, but they... You placed daggers in their heart and locked them away, do you honesty expect them to bend down and kiss your feet for reuniting them?... And for the witch... From what I gather she not only possesses Kara looks, but also her thinking. She is the only one from, in this town who has the capability of killing you and our family" she saw that Klaus wasn't buying it, still didn't see the reason for her invitation. Esther begins to move closely to her son placing both hand to his. " I failed as a mother all those years ago, I didn't protect you when I needed to, and I am trying to right my wrongs, though they will never be. She has power, niklaus. Your worst enemies is better off being you best ally and if she refuses THEN will have to get ride off her. But we can't miss an opportunity like this".

" Why don't you just get rid of her, she will not join us, just to betray her friends"

Ester chuckled, tilting her head back in memory " she just like her isn't she? Loyal? And I chose not to kill her also because of the same reason you haven't. she more like Kara than we think, because when I see her I see my other daughter, the one who loved my son and gave him hope... Who he married. You have two reasons to kill her but you also have one to keep her safe"

"We're never getting Kara back, so don't give them hope by her attending"

" I know she's not Kara, but I want to know why she resembles her, doppelgangers are rare. Why would she duplicate herself? Your brothers will find out soon, two of your siblings already know of her existence and if she's to be our enemy... We need to know her" she couldn't see why it wasn't getting through her son, he had been manipulating and destroying his enemies for a thousand years, so why couldn't he see through her tactics? Then suddenly it hit her "you're scared, Nik, scared of how you feel when your with her but why? You're afraid of seeing her as Kara. You loved her and she you. What could you possibly be afraid of?. I know you're afraid of feeling and having to see her everyday must be painful"

"- it's not!"

"But she is always going to be a part of you and our family no matter how many times you deny it. We all loved her, your weren't the only one who lost her, but She'll always be here. With us. Always and forever. Remember that" those regrettable words he once vowed alongside his brothers and sister and alongside his lover, echoed in his head, like the voice of a haunting ghost

Stefan Salvatore stood outside the mickelsons mansion, waiting for bonnie entrance. An hour late and he. Was being to think she would show up, things began to look like he would soon be facing his brothers never ending lectures. And glares throughout tonight. When suddenly a car began to show in the distance coming towards him. And out came, bonnie, with that perfect dress that hugged her every frame, the dress that transformed her to the goddess she really was. Her hair placed up, with curl stands falling to her naked shoulder "Was the limo really necessary? I could have drove here"

"Yes it was, it's all part of the experience, you're going to be the star at the ball today, you might as Start feeling like one" Stefan leads out his arm to her, giving her one of his seductively sinister smile."Shall we?"

Taking her surrounding bonnie lets out a gust on air before wrapping her arm to his."We shall". The pair roamed through the big hall, taking the stairs bonnie scanned the room. It was filled with beautiful girls and their magnificent gowns, it was as if she had just travelled back in time. She suddenly felt under dressed. The atmosphere, was lively, she would never admit this at aloud, but the originals, sure knew how to throw a party. The deeper the pair walked through the crowds the more glances bonnie received. The pastel colour was perfect for the climate, the sleeveless dress also showed off Bonnie's beautiful arms. The colour that was bright enough for them to follow her around crowded party with no hassle. Caroline and Klaus stood and the balcony of the hall talking, before being joined by the younger Michelson. " You must be the girl my brother is so desperately trying to get... My name is kol the more dashing brother as you can see" kol places a kiss on her hands. Which caused her to blush and receive growls from the hybrid.

"I'm Caroline Forbes. So you all get daggers out of your hearts in less Than twelve hours and you all decide to throw a party? What a family(!)"

"We prefer not to hold grudges, we got all eternity together so you we might as well get used to one another. Something that my big brother clearly forgot, did you not Nik?" This was the last thing Caroline wanted to be in, in a middle of a brother act, especially who are thought to belong, to the world's ruthless family. Who would have thought that even the monstrous clan actually acted like Acted as if they were a normal family. She could feel the tension between two brother sure she liked drama, but defiantly. Not witnessing first hand two 1000 year old 'men' fight.

"Right, I need to go and find people, anyone for that matter. I just really wanted to say thank you for the dress though I thought what you did was very, creepy, serio-killer, shit and-" Caroline was stop by the sight of a beautiful caramel girl that stood out. In the far end of the hall, her dress being bright and different from the rest made it easier for her to be picked out. " Oh my god she came!" Caroline left to greet her friend leaving the two brothers in wander. Kol was the first to turn his head at the girl gain the party's attention. Kol's smirk admittedly fell at the sight of her

"Kara?!" Kol looks back at his brother at his brother who swiftly moves towards him. " that's impossible" kol turns his attention to her one more time, he swore if her still had a beating heart it would of either tore from his chest or froze the moment he laid eyes on her. She was still the same the same laugh, smile face the same eyes " is it's her, is it truly her?" Desperate to know the answer, how he had longed to see her once more, to hear her voice, and there she was. He finds bonnie talking to a brunette and blonde at the corner laughing, after separating with her date and Miss Forbes

"No, like a _**doppelgänger**_ she only shares the face" kols heart tore at his brothers words. Klaus's warning and. Calls to him echoed and faded into the background, ignoring his brother kol walk towards, he caught the sight of the two girls giggling, trying to hid the fact of the observation of him, not once did bonnie turn to face him. He hears them warn bonnie of his coming presence before they turn around and make their way, not before winking at her and locking on another arms. Bonnie turns her head slightly trying to catch a glimpse at her admirer, he was handsome beyond measure . And he was paying attention to HER off all people ' I should ware this dress more often' she thinks. Blushing she turns her head.

" Hello" 'wow that's one way start you idiot' kol tells himself. He thought it would be easier to talk to her, that he was out of his shock, clearly he wasn't

"Hello"

"My name is kol and you look stunning by the way"

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself" he kept staring at her, his smile never leaving. Bonnie laughs to his reaction towards her. Someone hot as him is nervous to be around her? There has to be a catch

" I'm sorry that must have scared you a bit, it just you hold a remarkable resemblance to someone I once knew. You did not tell me you name"

"Umm no I guess I didn't. I'm bonnie, bonnie Bennett" kol reaches for her hand a places a kiss on it

"Lovely to meet you bonnie" coldness struck through her veins at his touch, he was a vampire, no a original she rips her hands from his, as the realization hit her

"You're one of them"

"Mmm that didn't stop you blushing before, thank goodness for this actually I thought I would have to do the whole 'am a vampire, and I'm afraid you'll except me' thing further along our relationship"

" Relationship?! I see you're through your shy phase"

" I would need one for it to be a phase"

" Kol?...as in kol mikaelson? Wow, so you're the one putting Damon off his game"

"And you're the one giving my brother a run for his money, no different from the rest of the Bennett witches then I see. Considering you're the one who makes niklaus want to rip his hair out, you've just become my new favourite person. How about a dance? To welcome me into this century"

"I'd love too but my date is off the rails and... He gets jealous so you'll be his target practise. Considering you've been sleeping for the last million years, I figure you'll be off your game so... He'd be stronger than YOU. Which reminds I have go and make sure he hasn't eaten anyone yet" bonnie puts places her sweetest smile towards him before making her way out.

"Wow, still the same Kara"


	2. magic is coming

Chapter 2 Magic is coming

Elena watched as bonnie walked away from the original. He wouldn't have spoken to her unless he needed something, keeping up with one original was enough but a whole pack was out of the question. She needed to know everything, she had to protect herself, and she's been through so many close-death experiences. The brunette walks towards Bonnie, who was in conversation with Caroline and three other girls from school. Reaching them Elena taps on bonnie shoulder and turns to the tree girls."I need to talk to these two, do you mind? you'll l have 'em back later" the second the girls were gone, Elena walked in front of Caroline, blocking her view of the bonnie. "I saw you talking to that guy, his names kol and an original. Damon says he's trouble and we should trust him on this. What did he say to you? You need to tell me, what he wanted"

Caroline walks back into to her former space, budging Elena to hers. "Thanks for including me into this conversation, lena"

Ignoring Caroline, Elena, Holds her hand to the blonde, with her chocolate orbs still focusing on bonnie. "Not now care, this is important"

"Elena" bonnie calls "I know that he's an original, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he, like his brother is not to be trusted. He didn't want anything; well not what you were thinking of anyway, he's was just being cocky and flirtatious"

"Well that's it! He was trying to get in your pants cos your so desperate and then he could use you to get to me!" that moment Caroline and bonnie just looked at each other. "Don't talk to him, or act like he's the first guy to look at you" Elena warns

"-Elena I said its fine" bonnie understood why Elena was being protective, but speaking to her in this way as if she was nothing, this puff of smoke that guys blow away cos it disturbed they're view, their view of Elena was way off.

"Fine?! Remember duke? That was so pathetic bonnie, cos of your little crush, because a guy looked at you, you put our lives in danger if it wasn't for Stefan-"

"If it wasn't for Stefan my grandmother would alive, if it wasn't for him Vicki, Andy and half of New Orleans and where ever he went with Klaus FOR YOU would be alive. If it wasn't for, you half the people in this town won't off been buried in some nameless grave, with their families thinking they ran away. If it weren't for you, you would still have your family and I would mine. You talk about me being desperate when you're the one slagin' it off with two brothers" she couldn't help it, her anger just took over and well when she started she had to finish it off

"-it's not like that" Elena defended. She had never been spoken to like this before, and defiantly not by bonnie.

"Why did you kiss Damon, when your boyfriend was out sacrificing his life to save him? I know you didn't say that you loved him too, but you did say you prefer his brother? You know I don't agree with what Damon ever says but he right this time"

"What?"

"You have more things on common with Katherine then just the looks. At least she knew how to keep her men for longer, you lost one already." Grabbing the side of her dress she twirls slowly giving Elena the full show, when finally facing her once more she smoothed her dress down. "You like my dress? Stefan got it for me, from Italy, the _ONLY _one actually. Couldn't stop dribbling when he saw me in it, even Damon. But that's not surprising; he'd stare at anything with boobs and hole down below to stick his junk in. I mean he is pounding over you, Right Lena?" Un notice by the girls whom now stood glaring at one another, Caroline had stepped back to where Elena had placed where, with Champagne in her hands, sniggering at her friend's massive blow out. She was joined by a satisfied younger Salvatore brother who when approached the blonde capped their glasses together, their entertainment was shortly lived as their attention slid to Esther voice as the witch stood in the indoor balcony and made her speech, all eyes were watching her expect two, who hardly moved an inch since their encounter. The music started playing once again, Stefan wanting to cause more tension then there was already, took Bonnie's hands to the dance floor.

"Wow, I didn't even have to beg him to dance" Stefan chuckles at Bonnie's words while spinning her around him.

"I promised you I'd be the best date you ever had, I figured you'd wanna dance. Who wouldn't when they have someone charming as me?"

"Don't start copying your brother's cockiness"

"He stole it from me. I heard what you said"

"It needed to be said, she thinks that this last source of water or something, you know, like being pure, a source of life, precious. She is not the girl I knew. I would have to apologize tomorrow. I shouldn't off said it like that about her family, I mean"

"Don't, like you said it needed to said"

"Am I going to actually listen to you?"

"Yeah if you heads filled with alcohol you are" he spins her once more as she lands in another's arms. Bonnie looks up to find she is in the arms of another original, the eldest named Finn

"Expecting someone else, ka...Miss. Bennett?" Finn's calmness had now faded. He had almost called her Kara, someone he had once loved so very long ago. "Finn mickelson" he introduces himself. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just expecting an uncomfortable stare and perverted eyes ". Chuckling at her description of his brother he twirls her round to his side before meeting her once again.

"I see you met my brothers, I must apologize for their un gentleman-like behaviour, you must excuse them They were dropped as children, kol especially that would explain his lack in mental age"

"You're very much like your Brother, Elijah"

Bonnie saw a flicker of sadness and guilt and the sound the other originals name "I assure you, I am nothing like him" with that she once again passed on to another. The worst guy she could have danced with tonight, ok maybe second worst, Damon Salvatore. "So what's this you cosying up with the originals"

"Better me than Elena, right Damon"

"What did you say to her?"

"What did she tell you, that I the big bad wolf blew the little piggy's house?" Bonnie spoke in her most innocent voice before turning serious. "Come on Damon, you said it yourself once, and now she just needed to hear it from someone else, and I volunteered, cos no-one else would. You should be thanking me, I might of just made her relies that even, a cold hearted, pathetic monster like you, might have a beating heart down there. So she'd let you easily. you see, she is all talk, the whole ' Stefan, you've lost me forever' thing is a fake, she'll run back to him at the smallest sign of his humanity, quicker than you can find a girl in this room to sleep with you"

"Stefan does not want her anymore"

"Yeah cos he hasn't got his humanity, and even if he didn't want her, what makes you think she doesn't want HIM? She is never going to choose you; you and I both know that. Your just standing in the sidewalks hoping that one day someone would pick you other then brother, and let me tell you it not HER"

"- miss Bennett?" Finn stood with his arms out. "My mother would like to see you now"

"Me? I thought she was only going to be speaking with Elena"

"Change of plans, she'd like both of you now" nodding her head bonnie takes his arms and let's him guide her off the dance floor. From above they were being watched by the rest of the original family. Kol stood at the top, drowning his throat with champagne, as his eyes followed bonnie

"When exactly where you three planning on telling Finn and I that Kara is here?" he asked Elijah, not bothering to look at him. First his 'brother' did nothing when his our brother decided to place a dagger in his heart and now like Klaus decided to keep this away from him

"First of all, kol, she is not Kara and second what did you want me to do after un-daggering you? Say ' welcome to 21 century you've been dead for couple of centuries, but do not dread, after we kill our brother we'll meet his dead wife?' "

"You could have told me Elijah, she hates us here! Our brother doesn't seem to mind that, someone shares her face funny isn't it? Considering how much he loves doppelgangers. He loved her so much, centuries ago. Even after she left us, he longed for her. I respected him for that, even longed for my own Kara to come, we all did. But the years turned us to monster and began to lust for blood and death than love. Klaus says she is doppelganger, is it true other than the obvious facts?"

Joining his brother, he offered kol a glass and one for himself. He leaned alongside his younger brother watching her climb up the stairs with Elena and Finn"-she is more than that. I believe that our Kara is in there somewhere .Trust me, I'm right"

(The back room)

Esther waited for her guests to arrive. She need to do this quick before any of her children became suspicious. She never thought she would have to kill any of her children, but it was the right thing to do. It would save so many lives. It was her duty as a witch to rid the earth of these monsters and her duty as a mother to free her children from a curse she placed on them. The door opened to reveal her elder son Finn, Elena Gilbert and bonnie Bennett. "Hello, my name is Esther and I am in need of your assistance. Please sit" the girls took a seat in front of the witch.

"When you mean assistance what do you exactly?" Elena asked taking her seat nervously

"Elena Gilbert? You look just like tatia is amazing the similarity you hold towards your ancestor." 'And so do you bonnie, just like her. Our Kara' she wanted to say. "I need your help in killing my children. We can speak freely here no one will be able to hear us"

"What about you?" Elena turns to ask Finn. "You want to die, you gonna kill your brothers and sister?"

"I do not want to do anything. But as a brother, an elder brother I must save my younger siblings from danger, a danger that is themselves. I have always hated what we are, everyone should have a beginning and an end, and no one should live forever" Finn turns towards bonnie." You said I was like Elijah, can you now see why I said I was not. I choose to sacrifice my family rather than sacrifice hundreds of innocent lives so they could continue terrorising"

"What exactly did you want from me, Esther?"

"From you, Elena all I require is your blood and your silence that is all. From you miss Bennett, your help. I only have magic as I am channelling yours and your mother's. I would be honoured to have you as my ally, bonnie. The girl who took Klaus on in the sacrifice and the women who entombed Mikael for over a decade and a half. I couldn't have chosen better myself. Your ancestor was very special to me, a very good friend. And I should have listened when she warned me"

"What exactly do I have to do?"

"Just be there with me, during the full moon" Esther faces Elena whom was rather pissed she wasn't really needed. "Did my son take your blood?"

"Yes"

"You can leave now, Miss Gilbert, Miss Bennett would you mind staying her for a while?"

"Why does she have to stay?"

"There's something that we need to talk about, and for your own protection miss Gilbert you must not hear any of this. Let's face the facts you're a much easier target"

"Fine" watching her friend walk away, bonnie finally chooses to speak.

"Did you really mean that or did you just want her to leave?"

"Was I really that obvious?"

"Not to her you weren't. Why am I really here? "

"To give you a herb, I need a LOT of your magic, you need to be strong, this would stop you from fainting or anything else" Esther watches as the young Bennett drinks every last drop. Bonnie begins to lose consciences. Bonnie eye begin to flicker open.

"Esther?" Her cries where weak, her words dry. "Esther? Esther"

"Kara?" She didn't know how, but she was sure it was her defiantly, but what did this mean? How was she able to talk to her?

"Don't trust her! She'll tell Elijah, she will ruin the plan"

"Who? Kara! Who!"

"The-" bonnie gasp for air, holding her throat she coughs immensely, bonnie wakes to find the originals witch's arm tighten around her." What happened? What are you doing?" Esther now too snaps out of her phase

"It was the herb, I drawing your power I needed to give you energy it must of washed you out" why did Kara speak to her? Why did Kara have a doppelganger? Why did the witches say anything? Esther watched as the Bennett witch walked out the door and in came Finn

"What's wrong, mother?" he asked taking a hold of her

"Kara she...I spoke to Kara" Esther admitted, staring into space as she said it

"What did she say mother? What did she say" this was impossible, a century after they were turned, Finn tried to contact Kara from the other side with the help of a witch. It was such an easy spell to perform, she was strong, but it drained her the second she began chanting. The spirits warned both of then never to contact her again, that even they could not, as she was beyond, beyond their reach, beyond the spirits of the dead. "**MOTHER?!**"

"She...she warned me, she said someone will tell Elijah about our plan. a she. Iv only told, miss Bennett and Gilbert. It's one of them"

"But wait...she warned so we don't get to miss out on killing our family. Why would she want to help us kill them?" Finn asked confused, if Kara was here rather than this mother than she would have looked for an alternative, instead. So why would she wan to help kill his family, kill her lover?

"Maybe like us she wants peace, maybe she thinks it time go, that twenty life times is far too enough" Finn wasn't completely sure of his mothers words. "Whatever it was Finn, we must take this into account, if we shall fail at the sacrifice we need an alternative, most importantly we need to escape."

(Bennett residence)

"So what happened in there, exactly?" Stefan asks stripping himself of his suit, while following bonnie into her home. "Did just help the devil find his mom, or have we finally found our guardian angel?"

"She is on our side, I don't remember much, I blanked out for most of its time but...she plans on killing her children, during the next full moon"

"But the next full moon is tomorrow"

"You think I don't know that. You know what this means? Tyler can come home, I can move from this hell town and finally live the life I want without worrying that anymore people of this town are going to die, unless it natural. We will finally have our lives back!"

"**IF** they die, that is. We both know that Elijah does not believe, that Esther wants to reunite the family, and Elena is the weakest link out of all of us, Elijah will go to her and she will tell"

"I don't know, but we have to keep Elena away from them for the time being, she cannot go or be anywhere, where he can get to her" bonnie warned him. Knowing Elena she would of sprinted off to Elijah and told him the plan thinking that he would just thank her and be gone with it. Bonnie walked Stefan to the door and watched as he left. She then slowly dragged her body upstairs. Who would have thought that a few dances would of tiered her out. Bonnie dropped to her bed, that night, with her dress creasing at every toss and turn she took. Finally drifting into the world of her dreams. Like every night bonnie would dream of a village surrounded by the thick dark woods, and every night it was a new chapter she saw, unlike her vision that were repetitive, this, this was telling a story. A story of blurred out faces that became clearer with every visit.

(Dream, mystic falls Viking era)

_**A young female body walks through the market in search for anything of her liking. She was about to make her way when a sudden, sharp light caught her eye. Its glow radiated from the sun rays, which to rest upon its surface. A silver necklace, with beautiful carving on the front, laid a touch away from her. She would of admired any girl whom was to be the possessor, she was to say her farewell to the beautiful neck ware, when she felt a strong pair of arms around her waist.**_

_**"What are you staring at, Kara?" He asks brushing his hand to her back gently and out of sight pass byers**_

_**"I am gazing, nik there's a difference when you looking at something you love" her eyes not tearing from the necklace**_

_**"I thought I was the only one whom held your heart" smiling she finally turns to acknowledge him**_

_**"Well there are now two" her head turns to view the jewel again. Nik smirks watching his wife's reaction towards what he sees as a lump of silver rock.**_

_**"Women and their jewellery" he yawns**_

_**"That's a way to a women's heart"**_

_**"I will remember that for my next wife" he teases, slowly rising his hands to rub her back **_

_**"Next wife?! I am and will be your only wife. My mother knows about us, and yours might too. I have to go I have a session, with both our mothers" **_

_**"Will I see you tonight, I have something you"**_

_**"If it is a gift then yes" nik watched his love walk gracefully away until she was no longer visible to him. He then turn to the market table and picked up the silver necklace his wife so longed for. "How much is this?" He asks the old man**_

_**"30 pieces"**_

_**30 prices?! I have 20 how about that, duke?" Dukes wrinkled face manage to plaster a smile, one of which it carried knowledge and mischief.**_

_**"It seems to me that kara has a fine necklace which she won't be taking off for sometime, a particular ring. You think it means something" klaus was speechless what was he too say?**_

_**"You also have the same one. Maybe it is fashion for the young generation. 20 pieces it is" nik have the old man a grateful smile before turning his heels. "Niklaus?" His head turns to face the old man. "Congratulations" **_

_**. . .**_

_**. . .**_

_**"You married my son!" was the first thing the blonde mother spoke off, walking towards her new daughter in law.**_

_**"Esther, I am sorry, it had to be that way, in secret I mean. But Mikael gave us no choice, and I love him and he, I. For us it seemed the right thing to do"**_

_**"Mikael plans on having niklaus wedded off to tatia, when that day comes, what are you to do?"**_

_**"We run, leave everything and everyone behind that is how serious we are. You would of done the same thing, if your children were not involved, Esther, you would of runoff with Edward if you could"**_

_**"Edward?...how?..." **_

_**"...I know you claim that Mikael is niklaus's father when in truth you had an affair with a wolf from the neighbouring village" In all her years she has never seen, this women cry. She was always emotion less. But you can guess this is what happens, when you're in **_

_**un lovable, domesticated relationship, with someone as Mikael " Do not threat Esther I do not wish to tell anyone, even niklaus, especially not Mikael. Though nik, deserves to know, it would destroy your family and I am not willing to risk that"**_

_**"Who told you?"**_

_**"Spirits speaks to me as well as you, Esther, he is my husband they saw to it right to tell, to be aware if he was ever to kill, what the consequences were to be"**_

_**"I am happy for you Kara; I love you as you were my own. I know my reaction questions that, but I am just trying to protect my son. I must protect him from Mikael. If Mikael was to know about this, I do not know what he may do, as he already suspects, of my affair that resulted in niklaus's birth. He could kill him and I am I might not be able to stop him"**_

_**"I know you might not think you would nor could, but if the time should ever comes, to a state where Mikael, would lay his hands so violently, towards niklaus, I assure you, it would be yourself we would try and stop, from killing your husband". Esther did not know what to say, she just took her palms and brushed it across the brunettes face**_

_**"Now what were we learning?"**_

_**"Soul transfer. The ability to place one's conscious mind and replace it with another's, without giving the conscious mind a Permanente hold." **_

Bonnie woke from her slumber to the calling of her phone. Rubbing her eyes she checks the caller I.D. "Caroline, what I'm still sleeping"

"It's like 10 in the morning"

"Yeah, THE MORNING, call me when it changes to the afternoon"

"What are you doing sleeping this late, you didn't even drink that much, two glasses do not exactly equal hangover. Look I'm like outside your house right now so get dressed, get out of that gown. I can hear its ruffles" groaning bonnie did as she was told and was in the process of fitting into her jeans before like promised, Caroline barged into her room, with steam blowing out of her ears and not far behind was Elena

"Damon slept with Rebekah!" she blurted out, taking a seat on the bed. She understood Why Caroline looked as if she was about to explode

"So? Why you so surprise, he is nothing a man whore. In fact I would have been shocked if he didn't sleep with her" the witch tells digging deep inside her chest draw to find a top

"You don't get it-"

"-No Elena I do get it. Are you pissed because Damon slept with the enemy or he slept with a girl that's not you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Elena this is getting old. It never used to bother you; in fact it disgusted you to know that it was able to sleep with 30 girls at once"

"Why you being so bitchy lately?! Last night that was seriously low, bonnie!"

"Ok, yeah I agree, what I said about your family was out of order. But everything else, that was intact. You're just mad cos it's the truth; it's what everyone has been thinking. They just didn't have the bulls to say it"

"Wow, look at you go. Did you and Caroline have some personality switch or something cos this is what I would expect, from a shallow, obnoxious jealous little cow" Caroline just went from virtually pissed off, to Gilbert kill mood. She was about to thrash her fists to meet the doppelganger face, before bonnie ripped her towards here side

"What are you doing here Elena? Cos I don't know anymore"

"I have been asking myself the exact same question, too" with one more glance towards her best friends, Elena walked out the door, not bothering to hide her distaste and anger the number of door and foot slamming she had left behind.

"Why did you stop me?" Yelled the furious blonde, throwing her arms in the air

"Cos you're a vampire, Caroline. You would have ripped her into pieces and then the Salvatore, bros would of hunted you down, and made a pork pie"

"You know Elena is right though, you have changed"

"I know I'm sorry, it's just no matter how I sleep it's never enough. It's been going on for a couple of weeks now. And those things I've been sayin', actin'. Its like it me saying it, I mean it everything I wanted to say to her, but the voice, it's not me"

"It is the witches? Cos every nightmare you get it's because of them"

"I don't know. And they're no nightmares. I keep having these dreams. Its somewhere in the past, there is this girl surrounded by these people. I did not know them, at first because they're faces are blurred but the weirdest thing is that I feel so connected to them, I care for them. I only recognised who it was through the names, and what I witnessed in my dream, what happened, only confirmed it to be them through what Elena said, but with other things"

"Who are they?"

"It was the originals"

_**AN: leave comments **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU: so this is the third chapter i seem to have a problem with over writing and cant help but write chapter with 6000+ words so I will be halving chapter so there would be more to read. And thank you for those who comment on his story, cos you really help me a lot!**_

Chapter 3 redemption

(Mystic gill)

Bonnie and Caroline sat in a booth, far away in the corner of the grill where they could have been visible from anyone's reach. "So what you're saying is that you're dreaming of the originals family without having those feelings of hatred, distaste or the need to kill them? Instead you have feelings for them as if they were family?" the blondes. Bonnie nervously nods her head to Caroline's question that causes the baby vamp to blink several times to get it in her head. "You even sure they're the original family, like the one's now? In mystic falls?"

"Yes Caroline and I don't having feeling for them, well not me personally but in my dreams. Even after finding out who they really are, the feeling just won't shift"

"And what about the girl in this? The one who is secretly having it off with the devil"

"Her name is Kara and from what I've collected and she is my ancestor, the daughter of the original witch... The other one. I need to find out what these dreams mean"

"Why? Tonight's the night they all go finito!, after this it will all just a forgotten memory" or at least Caroline hoped it would be. Bonnie's phone rang, interrupting the girl's conversation. Bonnie took a long breath before answering it

"Hello, Stefan"

_"Bonnie? You seen Elena?"_

"Yep, this morning, actually. Came in all pissed about your brother spending the night the female she devil. Why?"

_"She's not here anymore. Jeremy said she was at home and then she just disappeared. She can't be anywhere within their reach tonight bonnie, we need to find here"_ slamming her phone shut on the table, bonnie cups her face.

"Why do we always have to clean up her mess, 'miss seeking attention'. This is our chance to finally have our lives and she's run off with Elijah. We both that girl can't keep her mouth shut" Caroline screams reaching for her bag and marching out the door. Bonnie ran after her trying to reach the vampires speed

"Wait! She's with Elijah?! What makes you think that?"

"It's not exactly rocket science, Bonnie. She said how hard it would be to lie to Elijah cos he was so _**honourable**_ and _**compassionate **_and how she would have felt guilty if he died. He doesn't trust his mom, I overheard it and he was questioning it to Elena. He is the only original she would trust and would go inside a car with. She is about to jeopardize our whole plan!"

(Viking era)

_**"What's wrong?" Nik asks, the women whose head laid gently upon his toned arms. Taking in a deep breath she answers to him **_

_**"I was just thinking about having children" nik nearly choked on his own breath, hearing those words come out of Kara's mouth **_

_**"Children?! Kara we have not even been married for week, and if you were to be pregnant now, what are the whole village to say...unless you are...?"**_

_**"What?! No! My mother said of how strong and unconditional a mother's love with her child is, a bond so great. I was just wandering if I would have that" The thought of it ran through Kara's head as she fidgeted with the end of her dress**_

_**"You will have that; you are going to be an amazing mother, my love. I know it. We will be better parents then mine ever were" nik assures her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly**_

_**"What names would you give our children? Have you ever thought of the future, having a responsibly like that?"**_

_**"No...I haven't. I never thought you would come along" the amount of times his father made him believe he was beyond worthless, nik began believing it, believing that he wouldn't find anyone who would love him unconditionally, but two years ago he began falling in love with his best friend and now he is married to her **_

_**"I have always liked Samantha. Imagined her, practicing spells, trying to pursue her father to teach her how to fight. And a son to be like his father. A great swordsman and a caring and generous person...his name...?"**_

_**"...Henry" nik cuts, smiling at the thought of his son and future family. Kara scrunches her nose in distaste**_

_**"Henry? That is such a dull name"**_

_**"You asked and I answered. What is wrong Henry, it is a popular name"**_

_**"Yes for a dead man" his wife teases. "You are not calling my son Henry"**_

_**"**_OUR _**son. And I think the father should have some sort of say, when naming his children"**_

_**"Yes, just like how I think a women should have a say in whether wanting excruciating pain for nine months and to be expected to, push a human, out into the world, from a **_VERY_** small whole"**_

_**"Ok, you win" he chuckles, he never seems to win when it comes to her. **_

_**"Of course I do. I am your wife" she smirks, piercing her lips together for, nik to catch. After a few long minutes under a tree, hiding out from the deadly heat, nik pulls back reaching into his pockets, to pull out the silver pendant that had his wife hypnotized by its beauty. He watches as her eyes enlarge at the sight of it.**_

_**"Nik" she gasps .she was out of words didn't know what to say to him. Just turned her face away, gathering her hair to one side, waiting for his touch as he placed it on her neck. She didn't get a chance to turn back and thank him as he began tracing soft, kisses of love and the lust he has for her. Chuckling she looks at him from the corner of her eye, pushing herself back. "I'm guessing you want my debt payed, now I wander how I can repay you" she asks. Turning her body around and climbing up on his legs. "It's such a shame we no longer have the cottage" the brunette teases locking her arms around his neck to which he responses by pulling her closer to his body**_

_**"There not need to be a house for you to repay your ransom. You can pay it anywhere as long as it is today" he whispers to her**_

_**"Well in that case" to his surprise she pushes him to the floor roughly, before placing her body gentle above his. He moans at the touch of his hands roaming her body. As it stops in front of her breasts he undoes the lace stopping him from her bare, warm body**_

. . .

. . .

Bonnie storms out of the grill with, Caroline not far behind, the brunette and blonde roamed the hallow streets in desperation. The witch's eyes caught one of the original brothers, whom she knew was willing to help. She sprints to him as a child would to their father."Finn?! Finn wait! I need your help; I need to know what happened to Elena, where she is. I have a feeling that she is with Elijah we need to find her before the full moon"

"Why? What happened?!"

"Where would you like me to start?! I think she told Elijah of what your mother was planning. He has her and if he does he will kill her and the Salvatore's will go through their stupid, reckless lengths to stop him. If you know where she is, please tell me now"

"I don't. We must warn my mother of this." Finn tried to guide her the opposite direction but she didn't have time to visit Esther. Not listening bonnie runs in frustration. "Kara waits!" Finn shouts. That name bonnie stopped the second he spoke of the girl in her dreams. Turning back she quickly shuffles towards him

"Why did you call me that?" she asks moving towards

"Call you what?" 'Does she know of kara?' he wandered She was just another secret that was buried too deep for any to recall. All but him and his family.

"You know, denying it will only make me suspicious" bonnie had wanted answers to her dreams and maybe he could give it to her, so she wasn't about to back away to easily

"It was an accident I just knew someone like you. Don't like remembering. It hurts"

"Kara? The girl from your time? The one who married your brother?... my ancestor?" Bonnie knew this was a risk, she was telling him too much of her knowledge, but she wanted to know. Theses dreams were having a toll of her and the only people who could explain it to her were about the be dust.

"What makes you think that?" His curiosity was starting to get the better of him, how did she know all this? He knew the witch before him wasn't the same one he and his family once loved. But he also knew after twenty life times Kara had finally made contact. So it could be her, fishing in detail such as, to her doppelganger.

"She said... I'm mean; I read that her mother's name was ayanna. And that like her mother she was good friends with your family"

"Yes all that you speak of is true. But how do know of the marriage? It was a secret affair, I am aware that my sister told Elena of my family's past. But she would never speak of her. None of us ever did or ever will"

"It was a secret affair that my mother knew off. She wrote it in her Gilmores. It's been passed down for generation"

"Your mother?" Bonnie had said it as of ayanna was her parent and not realised it. She looked confusedly at Finn.

"What?" she asked

"You said it was a secret affair that your mother knew off. The mother being ayanna, that is"

"It was an accident it just slipped out. That doesn't explain why you misinterpreted me for her" bonnie argues, trying to place the attention beck on the original.

"You must excuse me just woke up from 900 years of sleeping. You just sound and look very much like her. More than you could believe. Now I must find my mother tell her of this situation". Turning he's heel he was gone in a flash. Not wasting her time, she started to run, but unfortunately, not as fast or far as him

(Mickelson mansion)

Kol sat on the sofa lazily, waiting for entertainment. He was about to go and find it himself when he heard his brother storm in. "Finn!" He welcomed, opening his arms out to him. "I am bored! One thought this century might actually be exiting. How about we join teams and anger our dear brother, in return for being cooped up in wooded box?" he offered giving his brother one of his dashing smiles.

"I was locked up for over nine centuries and from what I recall you did not to have a problem with that then. So no, I shant play in one of your foolish games. You were probably an arrogant Pratt, who risked endangering our family, I on the other did no such thing, all I ever did was..." He paused in thought, he was getting annoyed and he almost spilled the truth.

"...You only did what brother?"

"Nothing. Have you seen our mother?" Finn backs away, blinking away the memory

"Not saying? You need to tell me, what you did. Cos you seem to know what I did to get myself looked in a box though you were...well deadish. So I only see it as fair" what the hell they all going to perish anyway, kol might as well cause a bit of trouble for their abominable brother. That and the truth might shut him up enough for him to find their mother, and keep the siblings busy

"The night before I had passed, I proposed to sage and turned her. Weeks after we first met I started opening up to her, telling her of our past, of Kara. And how one day I had dreamt of finding the kind of love our brother once shared. A week before niklaus daggered me, she thought that I should contact Kara from the spirits, using a witch she knew. I thought it was ridiculous, but she convinced me of the unfinished business we had with her that needed to be resolved. I refused, but I couldn't get it out of my head. So one night I asked a witch to perform the spell. A spirit came; it was angry and warned us never to contact Kara again. That she was unreachable, beyond the spirits of the dead. When morning came, the witch Sophia had spoken to Klaus of the previous night. He was angry that I done such a thing. When I refused to listen, as I wanted to know what happened to her, he daggered me and killed the girl" kol just stood there listening, he had thought by the end of the story he'd be laughing but her found himself, curious, angry, and having more reason the suspect and hate his brother.

"She's upstairs" he answered his brother's first question as he allowed him past. A few steps later he calls out to him. "Finn? Why did you tell Bennett witch of Kara? I was in the town, I heard"

"I did not. She knew of Kara. After I called out her name accidentally, she spoke of their relation and even the marriage. Someone is feeding her information. But she is confused, she isn't aware of anything. You should of seen her, I actually thought kara was in there for a moment, she spoke of ayanna being her mother, and didn't realise what she said" Finn made his way up the finishing stairs, disappearing into one of the room, in the corridor

"-What was that all about?" Asked the blonde, leaning on the door frame

"Nothing I offered to create hell for the man who locked us up and he denied my offer, actually told me something, that unfortunately did not surprise me" simply sated, falling back into his former seat

"I heard Kara's name and the Bennett witch. Why are you both so obsessed with her?! We three, no four, including mother have learnt to accept the fact that she shares Kara's face. And moved on, so do the same, before I kill her" the blonde like always paid no attention, instead commented on the appearance of his sister

"What happened? Did he throw you out, after you slept with him? He just needed a confidence boost, and well, it laid right between your legs. Little sister, just when I thought your taste in men could not get worst, I'm corrected every time"

"You need to learn to hold your tongue, before I decide hold myself!" Kol's attention soon shifted as he saw is his brother walk in behind.

"Look at what cat dragged in. Good afternoon brother. Where have you been on this fine day? Funny that I haven't been able to answer that question in three days, let alone the century I spent sleeping that coffin"

"I already have Rebekah's nagging, I do not need yours" Klaus says taking a seat.

"-Correction, nik you had me nagging, that was a time when I cared" Rebekah sneered. "Do him a favour take him out, and show the world he had to miss because you, something you did not do with me. And keep ME and MY business out of your conversation!" Watching her brother go she through her heals to the floor and places her arms to her back in attempt to undo her strap, when her phones rang. "Elijah?"

(Up stairs)

"Mother?!" Finn burst through the door, she runs in, wander of the shouting. Seeing her son, Finn, he looks back at the door signalling her of her children's whereabouts, turning her heels she goes and set fire the piece of paper, used as a silencing spell the night before. Once knowing that they were free to speak, Finn continues from where he stopped. "It was as Kara warned, the Gilbert girl, she is with Elijah and her friends are worried that she told them of our plan. Elijah will use their love for the girl, to stop us. He will kill her mother"

"It doesn't not, matter. I can still perform the spell, I cannot be stopped, I'm channelling the Bennett bloodline, even if they die, I will carry on"

"We have nothing to worry about, then?"

"Nothing, my dear. We will all finally be at peace. I am sorry for my wrong doings; my actions made you all suffer. They backfired"

"You were doing it out of good judgment. I do not regret, the first century of my life. That is where I meant my one and only love, sage" Esther breaks into a smile, caressing her elder sons face, she brings hers and his head together

"I am happy that you found happiness, through this, my love"

(Mystic grill)

"So, what should we talk about? I have to say I have forgotten all the conversation starters"

"I'm here for the drinks kol, not you and you're battering" Klaus states, observing his glass"

"Oh, I have one. Why did you dagger Finn?" A short question, but one that seemed to have darkness and coldness, escalating with every word. One that froze Klaus, sending shivers and regret through his body. Klaus sat there, glass at hand staring into oblivion, with kol's gaze hardening.

"Why asks when you seem to know?" Klaus asks, his voice low and harden

"Why? You know our brother always one for exaggerations "downing his drink he stares hopelessly at his brother "No? Ok. Question two, since you failed the first. Why didn't you want him, to find and speak to Kara?"

"I'm done" Klaus say tossing his drink aside. kol's hands slam to his, grabbing it hard he breaks his brothers bones, to which, the hybrid answers in a screech of pain

"You are done when I say you are! You did not dagger him, because he wanted to find the women you once loved. You had him silenced. Like you do two those who know a secret or close to finding one that you buried. The secret, Kara must have only knew off, your action were not of anger but, of fright. Question is why?" both eyes met as the brothers starred deeply into each other's eyes. None wanted to be the first to blinked, nor lift their eyes away as it would of shown weakness" You seem to know a whole lot more than we do and I think it about time you shared. Why did kara, create a doppelganger blood line?"

Giving up Klaus finally answered "Kara did not duplicate herself, that's all I know"

"How are you sure?"

"I just do, it was some else, it must of been" Klaus assured, thinking about it himself. Kol was about to ask his brothers of knowledge, when he sensed a familiar ora, coming in. Klaus must of felt it too because seconds later he was half down the grill. His attentions swayed, to a light brunette, coming slight towards him. He smirked at the sight of her, she didn't even see him nor his brother though they were centimetres away from each other.

"Miss Bennett?" he called. Bonnie stops in her track, to the calling man at the bar, it took a few seconds but she realised who he was.

"Creepy, ball guy?"

"Love the name. But I have feeling my parents would defiantly disprove if I were to change it, plus it is not exactly... What you say a...'A babe magnet' "

"Well I was going perverted vampire, I'm sure that would have been something _**everyone**_ would have agreed on. So how are you finding the 21 century?" She asks making her way up the steps to him.

"Well..."

"-Oh, I don't care. I only asked just thinking you wouldn't answer. Trying to be polite" she shrugged

"Got quite a tongue on you how about a drink?"

"Thanks but I don't do dead guys, especially those who are sociopaths" she flashed a smile before she went past; kol zoomed in front of her, blocking her. He was about to ask her once more to join him, but was cut by the ringing of her cell. He watches her reaction as she read the text. "Seriously?!" She cries, before pushes kol to one side roughly and going back outside the door she came out off. Bonnie runs out of the grill to the car park to meet, the blonde vamp. "Anything?" The blonde spins her heel, and throws her arms into the air

"Nope. It's like she done a runaway bride stunt" Bonnie rubs her temple in stress as the vampire stands there, watching. "This was the stupidest time for Elena to be all saintly! "

"We can't find Elena, so we need to stop the communication between Elijah and his siblings. There's Klaus!" Pointing to the grille. "Ok Care you need to go and distract him makes sure he doesn't talk to Elijah"

"Why do I have to be Klaus bate? What makes you think Elijah hasn't told him?!" Stomping her boots, like an obnoxious child

"Because one: he is obsessed with you and two: our heads would be on a stake right now, if he knew!"

"Fine but you come with me" bonnie didn't get much of a choice, as soon as the blonde suggested her coming; too, she was dragged by the arm.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Rebekah watch as the silver jewel dance along the wind as it hung upon the door. She reached to place her touch among its surface. But the second she made contact her hand burned along the simmering sun. Cradling her hand she turns to find Kara stood there waiting. "Kara! Why did you burn me?"**_

_**"Because it's not yours to touch. But it is beautiful, is it not, niklaus brought it for me"**_

_**"Why are you not wearing it?" Kara pulled out the long silver chain attached to a silver ring, that rested deep between her breasts. "Oh, then why hang it upon the window?"**_

_**"So it can draw the suns power. Your mother was teaching me the transferring of conscious mind from one person to another. I thought why not one person to one object. The difficult thing is **_

_**I am trying to do it in a way, that I do not permanently take that persons Mind"**_

_**"So a way you could communicate to them, like linking their brains together, of some sorts"**_

_**"EXACTLY!, I just could not find the words. Darling you complete me" the two girls heard distance cries, it was not clear if they were cries to help or laughter.**_

_**"-Mother! Help!" It was Bella, Kara's younger sister, running towards the house with fear locked inside her eyes. Kara and Rebekah ran outside to great her. The elder sibling locked her arms around her younger sister, as Rebekah knelt down caressing her face and hair.**_

_**"What is it Bella? What Happened?"**_

_**The poor girl was still in shock; her words were nothing but mumbles. Her body would not stop shaking nor would the tears drowning her brown orbs. It took a gust of breath for to make sense in her speech as she tried to warn her sister. "They...they said they wanted to take me away, that they were here to take me away!"**_

_**"Who?! Who wants to take you away?" Kara arms were now tightly gripped around the little girl's frames. She knew the pressure was hurting her sister but that was the last thing she cared about this moment**_

_**"The priestess's! They are here Kara! We must find mother" **_

_**"There will be no need for that" a toned voice called. The girls stood ion fright as a man made his appearance known to them, and soon so did the rest of his companions. "She cannot stop me." Kara had now stepped protectively in front of her sisters. Her gaze was hard and cold, she observed him head to toe, noticing a mark on his right wrist. The dark, black wings of a bat crossing one another, Kara swallowed hard as she knew who now stood in front of her.**_

_**"Septimus?" His lips turned to give a grin too big for his face to hold, Kara turns her head to the shaken blonde. "Go get our mothers, take her" Kara ordered, placing her attention to now, named man who just watched the two females run.**_

_**"So you know who I am? No need for introductions then. You would also be aware of what my vocation is then? You also know that I get what I want at the end" the dark headed man walks proudly towards her, she stood tall, but he knew she was like shattered glass in side. Caressing her face, she stops to looking deep in her eyes. "You're a Bennett witch, two bonnets to choose from. I can take you in replace of your sister, I was only told to bring one, how about that? Though do not tell anyone of this, that I gave you a choice, I have a reputation to uphold"**_

_**"How about you walk away without any of us! My mother is coming, she's a strong witch. And loves her children, so if you sir like your head were it is, then walk away" the young witch warned with a brave face, a face that would of soon melted under the gaze of dark black eyes. To her luck, their intense gazes lasted for a second as they were interrupted by the stumping of feet their gazes all turn to find, ayanna, Esther, Malcolm and the rest of the mickelson clan. Klaus and Elijah pushed past alongside Finn, standing next to the elder witches. **_

_**"Blame the spirits ayanna, there guided us here. They said to take a daughter of your line. And here they stand, with in my reach, do not think I should turn back" septimus yells. "The young girl is happy thinking that you would be able to defeat me! This whole village is surrounded with black dust. Meaning your powers however powerful won't work here! Go on have a go through me across" he tested laughing at every line. "Now I will take one of your daughters, one of them can choose and come with me or I can slay your entire little crowd and take the living girl, what would it be?" At the last sentence, his men pulled out their swords, and walked to them**_

_**"Wait!" Pleads Malcolm. "What of me take myself in spare of my sisters. "I am as equally as powerful as the elder girl, more experienced in fact. You will gain more with me"**_

_**"We do not just take volunteers, Mr. Bennett we take those whom we want"**_

_**"You will not take her! You shant!" Kara warns, anger now rising inside of her as in her voice. They have now threatened her entire**_

_**Family, something she couldn't stand for.**_

_**"Are you volunteering for us, Miss Bennett? for you, you know we will consider" kara looks back to a shaken Bella, cradled in Rebekah and Esther arms, she takes a long and apologetic look at nik before mouthing 'I am sorry' to him. As soon as he read her lips he rises and runs to her alongside her brother and mother. With a blast of blinding light she had gone. **_

AU: end of chapter. leave comments!


	4. chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- **__what would the morning bring?_

_**"You will not take her! You shant!" Kara warns, anger now rising inside of her as in her voice. They have now threatened her entire**_

_**Family, something she couldn't stand for.**_

_**"Are you volunteering for us, Miss Bennett? for you, you know we will consider" kara looks back to a shaken Bella, cradled in Rebekah and Esther arms, she takes a long and apologetic look at nik before mouthing 'I am sorry' to him. As soon as he read her lips he rises and runs to her alongside her brother and mother. With a blast of blinding light she had gone. **_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Kol, blinks away the memory of his beloved sister, downing his drink, he turns to the caramel girl beside him

"Kol?...kol!"

"What?"

"You blanked out"

"So you and my brother seem cosy" he says changing the subject My brother Finn I mean" giving her a smile once more, he grabs her arm and backs he the corner wall, leaning his arm on the wall above her head he whispers, in the left ear. "What, exactly do you know about kara?. Who has been telling about her, about my family?"

"I know just as much as you do, all I do is dream about her, I get my from the spirits. Please kol, I don't know why this is happening, but I need to know more about her" he should of said no, but that face the face of his sister pleading, he could never say no to her.

"Let's go outside" agreeing the young witch follows

_**(Flash back)**_

_**"You can hate me if you want. I shant blame you for it"**_

_**"Why should I hate you?"**_

_**"It was due to me that Malcolm and I lost our sister, because of me that my mother after four years still spends her nights calling out to Kara. It was so I could live a life not separated from those whom I love, that you lost a wife."**_

_**"You were just a child, Bella, you are still a child. Kara done what she saw as her responsibility as an older sibling to protect the young. I too would have done the same for henrik, Rebekah or kol. Even for my elders. It was done out of love, my sweet Bella. She gave up this life so you could live yours. So LIVE IT, don't look back, give her a reason to do all over again. Give her a reason to not regret it"**_

_**"But that is the problem. I cannot live my life knowing, that it was an exchange for another's...for my sister's. I want her back, I miss her so much, I am forgetting her, nik I...I...I do not even remember her face..." The petite girl wailed in sorrow as she was held tight by her sisters former husband. She would give anything in the world just to catch a glimpse of what she might look like now. Bella longed to have Kara's arms wrapped around her like she once did, the security and warmth flying in from all directions. The small of lavender and feeling of the silky waves of her sisters long brown hair locked between her finger**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

"...Bella never stopped crying, no one stopped grieving she meant too much to us. Although we all moved on, she just became a topic for no one talk off, although my sister and I would, when we were upset. For almost half a decade we lived without her. Slowly memories began fading, faces disappearing" he stops in his track, to find her lost for words and tears rolling down her face. "You're crying, why?"

"What?" Places her hands to her checks to find them soaked in the salty water produced.

"I don't know why I'm crying. Didn't even know I was" her attention turns to the vibrating phone in her pockets, a message from abbey. "I got to go, I need to leave. Abbey...my mom just texted me"

(Hour later)

Running through the thick forest, bonnie searches her surroundings. Nothing but green plants and misty sky's, fighting her way through, she finally see the light, the old witch house was in her sights, and defiantly more creeper, in the presents of the pale moon, walking through, she sees her mother standing alongside, the original and his mother. "You're late" Esther states. Looking un-amused

"I was occupied. I've been looking for Elena, she is missing and I fear she is going to be used as a weapon against us. Then kol wanted to have a chat-"

"- what do you mean ' a weapon?' "Abbey asks concerned

"No need to worry, my sisters, nothing can stop us tonight. All we must do is finish, a spell, my brave Finn will sacrifice himself, so I can finally rid this world of the monsters I created" both Bennett's saw the glim of saddens that appeared as Esther spoke, though she was good at hiding it, it was there. The seconds of silence was cut by the fast roaming movement of feet, Finn stood in front of the women without a thought, begging his mother to leave she refused, instead told the Bennett's to run and hide in the witch house. Unafraid Esther walked in front to face them after making sure the other witches went in the house unharmed. "My children, I can only say that I have both dreaded and welcomed this day's arrival"

"You no longer have children. You will not get away with this, Esther. I see you have your favourite son, ready for the killing" Elijah spat, hurt by his mothers doing

"Do not start, something you cannot finish Elijah, he is far better than you. You speak of honour and nobility when you and Klaus are just as bad as one another, you all are corrupted by nothing but evil, you spread it as if it was a common disease"

(Witch house)

The mother and daughter split into the darkness of the hunted house, trying to find her way, the young witch felt a breeze, hitting her face. They were here. Using her magic she light up the candles around the room, to find Stefan, standing in front of her.

"Stefan wh..what are you doing here?" Her small heart was beating as hard and fast as it could but why? She couldn't understand. She was afraid of Stefan. The look on his eyes, the riper, the guilty riper. But what does he have to feel guilty about?

"I'm sorry bonnie but I have no choice"

"Choice in what Stefan?! Stefan?" She said he name last in a quiet voice. She new what he was about to do. Why would he do this she is so close to killing the original family why would he kill her.

"Rebekah has Elena. They know what we plan on doing and if we don't find a way to stop you then they'll kill" Elena of course.

"We? (Damon) Ste...Stefan you don't have to do this there's away another way. Please" tears started to form her beautiful green orbs, as she took slow, paces back "Even if you kill me the spell will go on. Dead or alive remember"

"Sorry it's you or her and... It's always going to be her and I don't plan on killing you. At least not in the way your thinking" her heart stopped for a moment. 'A vampire .no' she couldn't be. Bonnie picked up her legs and tried to run But he ended up standing in front of her once more. Stefan's eyes went pitch black; he brought his wrist toward his mouth but was thrown to the coroner, as bonnie eyes turned golden. Seeing him still on the ground bonnie made a run for it hoping to find bonnie before the other brother comes. "Abbey!" She sees Damon Salvatore behind her mother, ready to bite his wrist and stuff it down her neck. Bonnie eyes turned gold once more and he is thrown to the other side with fire burning his legs. 'What happened?' She didn't do anything but she knew it was her doing, her unconscious mind was. Raising her hands she places a blockage spell on abbey preventing her to go outside or anything to go in.

"Bonnie no" her mother cries. "Run please, I beg off you...bonnie behind you!" With a wiz of her hands she sent Stefan flying across the air, once finally making contact on ground he kneeled holding his head in pain, focusing on one brother, she failed to notice the other coming from behind even with abbey's cries of warning. Coming in from behind he thrusts a stake through her back, screaming in pain. Screaming in anger bonnie blasts Damon of his feet, breaking each and every part of his body, when finally about to rip his heart of his body Stefan came from behind, feeding his body of snapping her neck. The candles died within. Seconds, as did the appearance of the murders, leaving the cries of a childless mother, to care for her lifeless child.

(Mickleson mansion)

"Where the bloody hell is everybody?" The irritated blonde asks,

Her elder brother whom glooms over the window

"Finn and Esther have ran, and kol...well I suspect him to be half way round the country right now. What Esther said-"

"-What mother said should not bother you. You did what you saw was right, you protected our family. And that's exactly how that should be. We deserve to live, we are better than they are" she told Elijah, trying to comfort him

"I hurt an innocent Rebekah" the brunette admits with sorrow and regret in his eyes

"Elena is hardly an innocent" sneering at her brothers remark. 'Why was every always falling after Elena, she can never do anything wrong, not in their pathetic eyes'

"I did not mean Elena, bonnie seems to always be the sacrifice for them, and now again she has lost family, mother was right about us about everything, about me. I choose to be honourable when it suits, I am no better than any of you, then that I thought I was"

"What now? You're going to let your guilt consume you?"

"I'm leaving, this town has enough drama. I just hope you at least will behave" watching her brother, Rebekah throws a glass vase a hands reach away from her in the pit of anger.

"Gone already has he?" Swinging her blonde hair back, he face is frozen in shock where as her eyes held a spark a gleam, at the sight of her older brother

"Kol? We all thought you would of been long gone by now"

"I couldn't leave, not yet"

"Don't tell me, because of the witch?"

"If they killed her, that might mean we will or won't find out the truth"

"The truth is that she is a doppelganger, no different than the others and if it helps they probably turned the mother. Elena would probably hate them far less knowing it was the mother of her best friends who was sacrifice rather than her best friend"

"She is different than the others. There is a link between bonnie and Kara" kol argued trying to make his sister see sense of it all

"Yes kol, they share the same face" She shouted rolling her eyes at her brother stupidity. Kol never cared about anything; he was the reckless one, why would he show emotion for a girl he doesn't know? Even if they shared the same face

"She knows about kara, She dreams about, our past life. Mostly about her. When I told her the memories I still hold dear, regarding of her and us, she began to cry, unknowingly-" kol watched as he eye looked as if they were to explode out. That was defiantly not the reaction he had hoped for.

"-You did what?! You moron, we don't need her knowing this. Kara is long gone, she is dead! She didn't care about us in the end, not after knowing what became of us. She is part of a life that we have buried, and what is buried should stay that way, that is why its placed deep underneath the ground, so it never rises!"

"Don't you see? Kara is still there! Those tears did not come from bonnie but from the women who is trapped inside...from our sister, your best friend"

"She is not our sister; she broke the bond once she entered Albion. And for the best friend bit...there will always be more, especially for a vampire"

(Forbes residence)

"Please, just let me talk to her." Plead a guilty Elena

"Bonnie is dead. You know what that means? It mean when she wakes up She will be in transition. And I don't know if she go through with it."

"Maybe we can both convince her to stay. She's always been there for me, Caroline. Please. Let me just be there for her too."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know that you want to help, but put yourself in her shoes. Everything that happened was to save you. But somehow she's always the one who gets hurt."

"Caroline..."

"If they killed her not even turned her, killed her. Would you end up forgiving them the next day or second like you seem to always do when they kill someone you claim to love? We both know that she isn't going to chose being a vampire over death and if I don't know if I'll see her the day after. if I have to sit beside her, in her death bed, the same bed in which my father died in, I promise you, Elena I will never forgive you. You will be as good as dead to me"

"Care..."

"Go home Elena"

"Please...You know you're right. I just – just tell her that I love her, okay?" Without a word Caroline slammed the door in the brunette's face.

. . .

. . .

The moon had come to past, quickly as did the sun rising but not for all, for some it felt like years before the moon and sun swapped places in the sky. The dawn breaking had faded as did Caroline's beauty. Her face had been washed out by the tears she let lose all night. Tears seemed to of been her only comfort as it was the only thing that set her to sleep. It wasn't long before she woke from her sleep praying all that happened was nothing but a dreamed. Unfortunately her nightmares were confirmed at the sight of her friend's lifeless body on her bed.

Caroline sat on a chair bedside her bed, in the same position she was as she watched her father die. Caressing her best friends face, she digs her own head deep between Bonnie's neck as she began sobbing. A warm gentle hand met her shoulder, the blonde rises her head to revel red wet patches slapped round her eyes. Her red stained orbs meet gentle crystal blues."Matty?"

Kneeling to her eye level her places a strand of hair behind her ears and fixes her warn out face. "Still not awake yet?"

"I can't do this matt, I watched my father die the same way in the same bed less than a week ago. I can't watch bonnie die too" grabbing her locks her directs her head to his shoulders, cradling her as she began her production, of salty tears.

"Why don't you go out for a bit, take some fresh air" the blonde suggests places patterns on her back to sooth her."If she wakes up while you're gone I'll call, and don't worry if unwanted visitors come and by that I mean Elena and the two lap dogs, they won't come as far as the outside door. Liz is here and I'm sure she has her fair shares of hidden stakes around"

"You promise to call the second she wakes?"

"Promise"

(Gilbert house)

"You didn't have to kill bonnie!"

"You're so quick to blame everyone else, when in truth it was your fault in the first place!" The vampire lashed out. They didn't need to kill the witch; they didn't need to kill anyone other than the originals! But she just had to of gone out and tell one of them that they were planning on killing them. Tonight! Jeez how many lives could of been saved if Elena just did as she was told and kept quiet at home

"My fault?"

"We wouldn't have killed anyone if you went out! Everything we did, we did cos you screwed up" it hit her hard then anything, her best friend was dead because of her! And it was true. " I don't get why you are just blaming me, since it took two of us to kill her" Elena's eye were full betray and hatred when she looked into the eyes of her former lover, tears ripped through her brown eyes, washing down her face as if they were sprinters, her anger soon took over her emotion, as she began attack the first brother closer to her

"GET OUT!" She yelled, grabbing hold of Damon's jacket, she pulled him to the door, yelling and screaming at them, those screams soon became pleas, a plea that even they couldn't resist

Out of guilt, Stefan peruses Damon to leave be. As soon as they walked out, the door slammed with. A heavy thud, struggling she managed to put the locks on, before crumbling to the floor

(The grill)

The grill was buzzing with customers, as the young blonde stepped inside. Scanning the room, her eyes stop at a seat at the far end. Before making her move she makes sure there is no-one that she might have a chit chat with, Getting the all clear she makes her way to the bar to a young brunette man, with icy green eyes that she could of sworn were made out of tiny microscopic sized emerald gems. His eyes always seem to glitter, even more so when smiling. "Business looks good, Jake"

"Yeah we are always full in the mornings, people need to learn how to cook it might actually save them a lot of money. Though I can't complain I'm getting a bonus this month" the green eyed gorg grins whilst clearing the bar table

"At least someone's happy today"

"Oh shit, this is not one of those girl things is it, cos like if you looking for someone to talk to about that its not me. I don't what to say to you girls" rabbles with a worried look. Girl was defiantly, he topic of discussion and so were hormones, but defiantly not the two together.

"It's ok; I'm not here for comfort, just a drink"

"It's 9 o'clock"

"It's been a bad week, specially yesterday and I have a feeling the worst will before today and tomorrow" that's all he needed to hear to bring out the bottle of Jack behind him, calling her name

"-mind of we share, I'll pay for it" Caroline turns to see none other than kol, behind her with a grim look

"I can pay for it, and I don't want company, especially yours"

"You didn't mind last night, and to be fair you did try to kill me and my family, so you don't get to be pissed"

"I can if my best friend happens to be dying!"

"What" it's was a whispers, his heart sank at the words that were thrown at him. 'Bonnie was dying' he took comfort last night in what his sister said and the Salvatore's choosing the elder witch rather than bonnie, but he predicted had come true

"She is in transition, by tomorrow I might to make some stupid reason of how she died rather than the truth. She was murdered by the Salvatore's. Cos let's be honest, she will never choose being a vampire and living this nightmare a life rather than dying and ending it all!" As soon as she spoke those last words he had grabbed her roughly by the arm

"Take me too her right now!"

"Why?! So you can finish the job, before she does!"

"I'm not joking, you little tart I will rip your pretty little heart out, without a seconds thought, you understand take me too her!"

(Forbes residence)

Matt watched as his childhood friend laid lifeless on bed which only seemed to welcome death on the owners loved ones. Reaching he caress her chocolate face in hope she would wake. "Come on bon... I never thought I'd miss you sassy attitude, but I do" he sat beside watching as if his words would of made a difference and he would be watching those green orb, from the flickering of her eyes. With no difference being made he got up from his seat to gaze out of the window. The morning was nothing misty and cold, the perfect setting for the time of events. Watching from distance he saw two body smothered in mist, coming closer it became clear that one of the bodies, were Caroline and the other kol. Seeing her dragged matt ran downstairs to her. Swinging the door, as he was about to step outside he is met by a murderous looking kol.

"Hello, again I see your hand is starting to heel" he points to matt's broken hand. "Sorry about that mate I just hate seeing boys dribbling over my sister even when its the other way round. Now where the owner of this resistance?"

"She defiantly not going to let you if that is what you want" snaps an agree Liz from behind matt

"And you must be the mother. Now as you can see I have your daughter and I n and will easily kill her if you don't" warning the aged, women he pulls her daughter by the collar, to show her mother the fear in her daughters eyes

"Mom? Mom doesn't" the Blonde weeps, she is pulled aggressively to the side by kol

"Shut up!" Turning to Liz he tries his luck again. "I can always let watch her burn in the sunlight, it would be like 4th of July, except with tears." Ripping her ring from her finger, he and the others watch a screaming Caroline burn.

"Stop! Please come in, come in" Liz sobs at the sight of her daughter. Kol quickly carry's Caroline bridal style into the living room. He is watched by the mother and friend as he gently places onto the sofa and feeds her his blood.

"Sorry about that, it would have been a whole lot easier if you had corporated" he assured Caroline." I wasn't going, it was just an act, I'm sorry, I just really want to see her. If you let me stay here, if you let me see her, just until she wake I promise I will do anything which you ask of me in return" surprised by the originals offer, it only seemed to of widened, her curiosity. 'Why did he care so much' and letting him see her might fill in those gaps. Gaining her strength back Caroline agreed to take kol to bonnie. Leading out of the living room, she goes upstairs to the room of dread. Opening the creaky door, she allows kol to be the first to step in. Splitting the entry between the two vampires kol finally made it into the room he longed to see. There she was, so still, so pale. "Kara" he whispers, a whisper full of sadness, the voice of a crying man it seemed. The sight of her broke his heart, her organ might as well being in full view, to the way he felt, walking in he did not even ask, didn't even speak, he took a seat right next to her. For the next three hours it was him that was to act as her guard

(Mickelson mansion)

Rebekah went in search for her brother, through the hallow halls. The big mansion which seemed the size of a budget apartment less than 24 hours ago now seemed as large as the Pacific Ocean. Strutting like a runway model she finally came to a halt. Not bothering to knock the door she basically slams in her brother private study. He didn't even flinch at the sudden intrusion, instead continued watching the endless drawing her drew for Caroline Forbes. "I found something that maybe you could help me with since, one of our brothers fled after trying kill us, the other ran out of guilt. But the most surprising has to be kol, deciding to stay in town, for the doppelganger...the other one. And here you are thinking you would be the only at your game, instead your burning pictures, you drew for the baby blonde...how tragic"

"Not in the mood for a talk, little sister"

"Though I have no, interest in your love life, may I say that you have been with far more beautiful women than Caroline and there is no reason for you to be swoon of over her. I am only telling you this as I need you to be in your usual, diabolical, kill mood because of what I discovered yesterday will with Elena"

"What was that? You're not good at torture like you thought?" he asked, not even with the slightest of interests.

"I did not tell you this because I was daggered and after your head" Rebekah explained

"And what might that be, dear sister?"

"Damon found a cave underneath the Lockwood property. A cave which it's drawling lasted for a thousand years, the same cave that once belong to us"

"What?" She manage to tell him something that gained his attention, not something that happens, like EVER

"That not it, the cave also held a story, a story written by the natives, three hundreds year after we fled the new word, they replanted a tree. A white oak, it's still out there, nik, that tree can kill us, it's not over yet"

_**AN: HEY so again the end of a chapter don't worry more to come, but im seriously starting to run out of ideas. I know the direction as the story. But i need the direction to get there please do help if can**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - The remains of a love story **_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Kara fought her way through the thick forest. It has been almost 3 months since she last saw her family and she feared she would never see them again; well she knew she wouldn't. If you were ever to be taken by Septimus then you do not expect to go back to the life you once knew. Kara had no idea where she was going, why she was wanted. **_

_**She had heard of her abductor before over the years, lots and lots of stories from witch communities who he had visited and they all said the same thing, the people he takes never come back to tell their story. It had been weeks since she once again saw Septimus. He had left her once they reached the land. She was then passed on to the guards; entrusted that they would protect her and take her to where it was she needed to be. The men guiding her came to a halt once they reached the edge of the forest and ahead of them was nothing but a large lake. **_

_**"What now? You said we would arrive today," Kara asked.**_

_**"We have arrived," one guard simply stated taking no notice of her. "It's probably best if you were to be on your horse now ma lady," doing as she was told Kara climbed on her horse with the assistance of a second guard. Once steadily on she waited for the leader to make his next move. The guard leading them began to ride his horse into the water. To her surprise he didn't stop even when the water stood reaching the horse's neck, terrified she watched as the man and horse disappeared in the lake's water.**_

_**"Your turn ma lady. Do not fret, miss, you shall not die," a guard behind her reassured her when he saw her fear and disbelief. He offered her a choice. "Would ma lady like it more if I were to assist her?"**_

_**"Yes, please if you would be so kind," like the guard before Bonnie soon found herself deep under the water, with no sight of the leader, she had been holding her breath as soon as the water came in contact with her face. She had spent over a minute under water, she was losing her breath and needed oxygen she fought it for a while but with one accidental slip the air she had left escaped, she began to panic. **_

_**How stupid was she? Why did she follow that man and listen to him, he was going to get her killed. Then her panic stopped once she realized that she was actually breathing under water. The guard by her side took hold of her hand and swum upwards. Once her head was out the water, Kara ran to the first sight of land. There she dropped to the ground and almost felt as if she could kiss him. **_

_**The young guard placed his hands on her shoulders, "Look around you, ma lady, and welcome to Albion," he said. Kara did as he said, looking at her surroundings she realized that she was no longer in the forest but land with it sands that looked white and as shiny as crystals in the burning sun. At the top of the cliff near the now ocean water stood a large castle. "My name is Cenred and I from now on until the last of my days am to be your guard, assist you when needed and protect you always," he bowed down to her. **_

_**"Why am I here and why do you keep calling me 'ma lady?' I am no lady," Bonnie stated.**_

_**"I think you might find that ever since you stepped on this land, you've become a lady. And the reason why your here, I think it would be best if you heard it from the elders rather than I," Cenred told her.**_

. . .

. . .

Caroline stood by the door frame of her room, closely watching Kol as he sat beside her best friend, holding her hand. He hadn't moved from that place or even flinch since he took that seat an hour ago."Kol? You've been there for a long time now. Look I don't know why you're here or why you insisted you should be here but maybe you should go now."

"I don't want to go. I'll stay here until she wakes," Kol said as he resisted the urge to snap at the blonde.

Caroline couldn't help but feel he was waiting for Bonnie, as if she would have woke up with something to his interest, something he'd been longing for. Carefully she walked to him, pulled a seat next to the bed and sat beside him. She couldn't help but sense the awkwardness in the room, well she did anyway, Kol seemed to care less about her existence, "Kol," Caroline started nervously, not sure if she should ask. "Who's Kara?" That name, it seemed like the only way to catch the attention of an original these days never mind doppelganger which usually was a magnet. Kol finally took his eyes of Bonnie and concentrated them on Caroline

"You seem to know quite bit already and just because I haven't torn you limb from limb for trying to kill my family and I; doesn't mean we're friends and get to ask each other questions. Got that?" The blonde didn't dare say anything more; she simply nodded her head like a child. But she had to know, seeing his reaction to the mention of the name just proved there must have been a connection with Bonnie and this Kara

"Kol?" Boi was she was pushing her luck.

"What?" He snapped.

"Bonnie, what is she exactly?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I heard you when you first saw her laying dead on the bed, you called her Kara. It looked as if someone pierced a dagger through you heart, you were hurt. You gave her this look, a look as if you loved her or cared for her of some sorts."

"That doesn't explain your question," Kol said frustrated.

"I know Bonnie has been dreaming of your family when you were human, I know she dreams of her ancestor, Kara, the same name that came out of your mouth when you saw her on my bed. The dreams she sees, they weren't just accidents, her dreams are never just nothing; they are true. Judging by your reaction to her and on the day of ball, I'm guessing somehow you recognized Bonnie, you saw her as someone else. Like as if she was Kara, like Elena and Katherine, Bonnie and Kara not just related are they? Are Bonnie and Kara, are they doppelgangers?"

"And here I thought you were plain dumb."

"So I am right? Bonnie and Kara they're doppelgangers?"

"I'll get back to you on that one. Cos like my brother, Finn, I too I'm confused by her presence." Kol lost himself there in his deep thoughts. It took his seconds to remember what he had been talking about. Clapping his hands together he rose from his seat and took his coat. "Right I should be leaving like you said. I doubt she would want to see me, just tell her when she wakes that I was here," Kol asked as he put on his coat and left.

. . .

. . .

Kol entered the mansion slamming the door in his wake, throwing his keys on the table; he dropped to the sofa, and slowly began to drift into a deep relaxing sleep. Considering he had been sleeping for a century and only woke up less then four days ago, you would have thought that sleeping was the last thing he ever planned on doing but after discovering that Kara had a doppelganger named Bonnie. He couldn't help but bring back memories and feeling of his human years something that he worked hard on forgetting. His peaceful thoughts were soon interrupted by his sister.

"Where the bloody hell have you been? I've been calling you all day," She said to him.

"Why?"

"Becuase I found out something yesterday, I found out that the white oak tree we burnt a 1000 years ago still exists and the Salvatores know about it. We have to find it before they do and I bet my money that your precious little witch knew about it. Don't you see she is our enemy here and we need to treat her as such, not attempt to be her best friends," Rebekah had enough of Kol's bickering. Kara was gone and he needed to accept that like she did all those years ago. "If you don't remove her from your thoughts, then know that she will be my target in any attempt to hurt Elena or worst to teach you a lesson" she warned. Kol just watched her with no concern on his face.

"Weren't you the one out of all of us who believed in love and hope? Every time Klaus killed someone who was important to you, when it felt like you would never be happy, you always did in the end. What happened? Did our brother finally succeed in killing your hopes?" He stood from his seat, nearing his sister he asked her again. "Don't you feel slightly curious to why Kara created a doppelganger of herself? Oh no wait she didn't according to our brother, he said someone else did. Have you asked yourself why our dear brother killed Finn? You want to know why? It's all because Finn wished to contact Kara from the dead and ask her the question we have all been asking ourselves for the past millennium... Don't you want to know why did she left us?" Kol saw it in his sister's eyes, he was right to question Niklaus unfortunately the doubt in her eyes soon went away.

" Finn tried to make contact with the women Nik loved who later betrayed him, of course he was angry!"

"We ALL loved her," he pointed out. Why did Klaus have to make the rules about how he and the rest of his siblings felt about Kara, just because she was his wife? You didn't see it Rebekah, you didn't see his eyes when I asked him of this, he was terrified, he was hiding something. And don't act as if you don't care about any of this, about her because you did, because you still obviously do," Kol yelled.

"What makes you think that?" The blonde challenged.

"If you hated her so much then why did you keep the necklace that she gave you, I remember you never went out without it. You were mad when I told me that it now belonged to the doppelganger. The only reason it's not dangling around your neck is because it was destroyed."

"Maybe I kept it because it held power within it, the power of a servant of the old religion right under my grasp. You know how rare it is and how powerful. I'm surprised Nik didn't try to take it for himself."

"Maybe he had he's own reason," Kol simply said.

"A reason to reject such power? Do you even know our brother," Bekah questioned him.

"That's the thing, I do know him. Question is why hasn't he? A power thirsty beast like him rejecting power. It's a little odd don't you think? Especially considering that the beast happens to be our brother," he had a point. Klaus had always been known for his greed, he never seemed to be full, always wanting more and more. Always wanting the things he couldn't have. So, why didn't he want a powerful object, something rare that was within reach of him for centuries?

"Gossiping about me now, are we?" Klaus asked from where he stood for a few minutes listening to his sibling bicker. "You know it's not fair to accuse a person behind their backs so they can't defend themselves," Klaus said.

"Now that you are here, dear brother, why don't you enlighten us? Kol is right, why didn't you try and take the necklace years ago?" Rebekah asked.

"Why did you wear it if you hated her, the necklace did belong to her in the first place, had her mother's conscience in there...well our mother too, I guess, so?" Klaus bit back. "Your obsession with Bonnie needs to stop!" He warned his brother, "She isn't the same women you want her to be and if she were do you honestly think she would give us a second glace let alone one? I understand you wanting to protect or even spare her, since I too am guilty of that at first, but I've gotten over it and so should you."

"You spared her? Why? When?" Kol asked.

"Just stay away!" Klaus turned on his heels and went out of the room with a hardened face

(Flashback)

_**2010**_

_**"Maddox, it seems we have a problem. There's a witch that stands a chance at killing me" Klaus stated walking into Alaric's apartment. **_

_**"How? Its impossible you're an original, killing you would consider a whole lot of magic." **_

_**"It seems she had help from all the dead witches that still hold a grudge. She has the power of a hundred dead witches Maddox, what am I to do?" The hybrid asked deep in thought.**_

_**"We have nothing to worry about. No witch can handle that much power it will kill her, all she has to do is use it a lot. I can't kill her she'll sense me a mile away but you...you can kill her and Alaric's body will last longer than her's, just make her use her magic" Maddox assured.**_

_**"How? The body is human, I'll die within seconds. Well not me but the human," Klaus complained.**_

_**"Now that's something I could help you with. I'll spell the body, you'll be protected." **_

_**"What if I don't want to kill her? All I want is to get rid of her for the night. Can't you give me something that would knock her out cold? It's just seems a waste of so much power ending her life," Maddox thought for a moment, he wasn't sure if he had anything strong enough to knock out someone who has so much power.**_

_**"I have poison."**_

_**"I don't want to kill her!" Klaus screamed, irritated by the world and his lack in luck in it. **_

_**"You inject this into someone, then yes they'll die but her power is her strength. Her power doesn't just help defeat you, it will keep her safe, it can heal her but only if she doesn't use her magic to much, if she does her body won't be able to take it. Weaken her up to a point, once you're close inject her with the poison, it would put her into a deep sleep that it would give the appearance of death itself, so everything would stop working and she would be dead, but only for a few hours," Maddox explained.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys its chapter 6. This is shorter than my usual but never the less enjoy**

Caroline finally slept beside her bed to make up for the last ten hours of sleep she didn't get. Still she slept holding tightly onto Bonnie's hands, both matt and kol had left and said to come back later. Bonnie eyes suddenly ripped open as did her mouth as she tried to breathe in oxygen. Caroline had also risen from her sleep.

"Bonnie?! Calm down" Caroline begs

"Care?! Care what happened?" Her words were drowned by her tears and dry throat

"You're in transition bon, Damon killed you after feeding you his blood" at those words she couldn't help but be filled with anger and outrage and the salvertore brothers. "I'm sorry, abbey went, she's coming back though, mom thought it would be good to try and distract her" with tears finally exposing bonnie cups her head in her hands in attempt to control her self

"I can't do this...I can't be vampire...I don't want to live anymore"

"No! Bonnie no! You can do this, I'll help you I'll be here for you, me. Matt, Tyler-"

"-Elena?! Damon?! Stefan?! Do you _**honestly **_think I want anything to do with them? Please care they've taken every choice I have ever had, don't do the same"

(Mickelson residence)

Rebekah watched her brother from afar sitting on the large arm chair in front of the fire place. She watched him carefully as he gently rubbed Kara's wedding ring, his face deep in thought

_**"Do you niklaus mickelson take Kara Bennett to be lawful wedded wife in for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"**_

"_**I do"**_

_**"And Do you Kara Bennett take niklaus mickelson to be lawful wedded husband for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"**_

_**"I do"**_

"Nik?!" Rebekah yelled causing Klaus to snap out of his thoughts quickly he forcefully burry's the ring inside his pocket before taking notice of his sister who now sat beside him. "Why did you dagger Finn all those years back? You're hiding something and I know it's because of Kara"

"You know nothing" he told her, which he knew wasn't completely true she was getting close, they are were, he had come this close he wasn't going to stop now

"Then tell me! You're a sick bustard I know that already, but you were different 900 years ago. You didn't dagger him just because he tried to contact her, you were more sympatric. Your were trying to hide something, something that must have been buried with her"

"Yes your right, absolutely right! If only your brain worked a fraction as it is doing now when it comes to men, you wouldn't be so pathetic. Oh and please do go right ahead and contact kara if that is what you want, but I must warn you, from what Finn told be years ago, she is somewhere where even the greatest witches cannot reach her"

"You're bluffing"

"Am I? Well go right ahead little sister and do tell me of your results" with in. A flash he had left the room

(Forbes residence)

Bonnie laid still on her bed, watching the ceilings she slowly started drifting away, she was weak and she was dying. Caroline kept shaking her, afraid that if she didn't then she would pass away quicker. "Bonnie! Bonnie there still time you don't-"

"No" bonnie answered; it was a flat out no. Bonnie didn't want to die but she didn't want to be a vampire either, somehow choosing to die made her feels guilty, especially for Caroline who had done nothing but beg her to live and be a vampire.

"Let me call Elena" Caroline suggested, she couldn't watch her friend die alone

"I don't want her here, I am angry. I know it's not her fault but she is the reason I am here, I don't hate just tell her that. I also don't want her here because; she already feels bad and seeing me die...it would kill here care"

Caroline didn't want to talk about any of this; she didn't want the image of her friend's death to be placed in her head before the actual events."Bonnie? Kol really cares for you, you know" blonde shared, changing the subject

"No he doesn't, he has known me for like 5 minutes," Bonnie stated.

"I'm meant he cares, for who he thinks you are. For whom you might resemble."

"And who is that?"

"Your dreams. Don't you see the faces, of the originals?... of the girl?"

"No"

"Bonnie, it's you...Kol cares for you, because you are Kara. You're her…"

"What?"

"Your Kara's doppelganger," Caroline finished.

_**Hey short chapter just means i'll be updating faster. I have to thank wearedtonight for the editing. THANK YOU**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Bonnie, it's you...kol cares for you, because you are Kara. You're her"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Your Kara's doppelganger"**_ carlines suddenly felt a vibration, she picks up her phone to see its kol. "Kol?...yeah...she's awake...no we are by ourselves, matt and abbey are on their way...ok bye" ending her call Caroline turns her attentions back to bonnie who had now drifted of into a deep sleep, Caroline shook her but bonnie didn't respond. In fear Caroline slowly place her ears to Bonnie's chest, Bonnie's heart was getting slowly and weaker the minute at this rate she'd be dead within an hour. Holding in her sobs the blonde vampire lets out a gust of air and exits out the room

. . .

. . .

Kol got out of his car and crossed the street to the Forbes house he was met by matt who was jogging to the door. The two just stared at each other for a moment before the door opened. "You coming in or not?" Asked Liz. The men walked inside to the quiet and dark home "everyone is upstairs" Liz explains as she guides them towards the stairs

"Is she awake?" Asked matt

"She was, she's drifted off now, Caroline can't seem to wake her" Liz explain

"She's gonna die" kol asked stopping in his tracks "she can't I still have so many questions...she can't die!" Pushing them out of the way kol sped to Caroline's room to find both Caroline and abbey round her bed. Abbey rose from her seat by the bed. "Why are you doing here?!" She asked

"-abbey its ok he is not going to do anything" Caroline promised her

"Do you really think that, it's because of his family she is in this situation in the first place?"

"You both interfered! And. For your information it was the Salvatore who killed her, not my family, so be careful when pointing those fingers!" Kol spat

"This is not the time to argue, bonnie is dying can't you all just shut up for one day!" Matt exploded. He was sick of everyone arguing, his best friend laid on the bed in front of him half dead and all they were doing was arguing

Kol walked by her bed, Caroline got up to let kol take a seat by her friend. "Bonnie? Bonnie wake up"

"She won't wake she is completely unconscious" Caroline explains

"She can hear you, she just unresponsive" he watches her breathing, her chest rose up and down very slowly. For some reason he felt like he was intruding, he didn't know bonnie he knew Kara he shouldn't be here. "I have to go" he announced getting up as soon as he did he felt a firm grip on his wrist, he turns back to see Bonnie's hand tightly wrapped around his wrist. Her eyes were wet and flickering and she was murmuring so quietly that it was too gentle for a vampire's ear. Slowly he brought his ear closer to her mouth; everyone was now on their toes watching the scene unfolds. Kol's eyes widened in shock, he parted his hand from Bonnie's and sped out of the room before anyone could stop him, getting into his car a single tear fell from his eyes as he started his engine and sped off.__

Back at the house everyone was speechless by what happened. "Caroline what did she say?!" Matt asked

"I...I...I don't know, I couldn't hear her!" Caroline ran to Bonnie and started shaking here "Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!...bonnie?..." Caroline for the first time kept quiet. "Bonnie?" The blonde placed her ears to bonnie chest, her tears came flooding in when she failed to detect Bonnie's heart beat. Bonnie was dead and she never said good bye. "No!" Caroline cried out. It was only then the others realised what had happened and can running in to her side

. . .

. . .

Kol walked into the mansion to find his sister and Elijah waiting for him. "Elijah? What are you doing here?"

"I called him, said our brother was up to no good" Rebekah explained offering a glass of wine. "Now this obsession that you have with the Bennett witch and whatever you have going through that head of yours, just know that I'm ready to listen and your right about our brother...kol?!"

"Why care all of a sudden? You got all you wanted Rebekah she is dead!" He shouted, the blonde saw tears coming out of her brother as he said, for the first time in over 900 years he was showing some emotions. "She didn't go through the transition...and you were so wrong about her...she recognised me, right before I left, right before she died, kara was right in front of our eyes the whole time"

"What on earth are you talking about?" His sister asked "she is a doppelganger, no more no less, the only reason I am listening to your rubbish is because I want to catch that bastard in the act! Kara never cared about us. Now I don't know why Kara has a doppelganger but it also means Kara had kids, she had a family" Rebekah. Smiles at the thought but its quickly washed away. "She forgot about us about the man she loved and moved on, so I think we should forget her too, don't you think?"__

"There is something that you should know, something that I've kept hidden from you" Elijah interrupted

. . .

. . .

(Next morning)

_**"Bonnie?...bonnie, bonnie wake up" a familiar voice echoed. Bonnie's eyes flickered open she found herself in a pitch black room**_

_**"Who are you?"**_

_**"My name is Ayala and it's time for you to finally wake up...it's time for me to wake up"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Wake up bonnie, you're not dead, not yet" **_bonnie eye lid opened. She was home, her head turned to the side to find Caroline sleeping right beside her, her mother on the floor with Liz's arms draped around her and matt by Caroline side, all sound asleep. It wasn't until bonnie felt a warm liquid at the end of her mouth she realised what happened the night before. Wiping her mouth she sees the warm liquid that was blood. Panicking she starts to shuffle around the bed and make noise, she didn't notice Caroline and matt who were now half awake and in shock. "Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "Bonnie!" The vampire sprinted to her friend's side. "How are you alive I was sure you were dead!"

"What? Happened I thought you were looking out for me?!"

"I don't know, I slept by your side, thinking you were dead!, it that human blood around your mouth ? Oh my god bonnie you're a vampire"


End file.
